


Isn't it just DOLLing

by TheGothFanficWriter



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is demisexual, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Asexuality Spectrum, Author can't spellcheck, Charile gets character deployment, Ciara is sassy, Demons, Doll demon, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Lucifer really done fucked up this time, Mental Health Issues, Past Infidelity, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Self-Discovery, Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), technically is an oc x canon but other things go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGothFanficWriter/pseuds/TheGothFanficWriter
Summary: A new girl arrives at the hotel and she's quite a doll in every sense of the word. She offers her services and stays at the hotel, while she had come with mostly innocent intentions, every character gets more than what they bargained for. Charile finds out about her familys past, Alastor finds love, Angel learns to move on,  Vaggie remembers who she is and Ciara? Ciara does what Ciara always does. Finds beauty in the pain.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor/Ciara (oc), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 72





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I finally get to write about my main oc! Yeeesss!

The funeral had been dull and grey.

The coffin was black, the clouds and the sky grey, even she was made to wear a black dress.

Barley anyone was there just her, the preacher, and the one lady.

Her mother long before her death, often wasn't around a lot, regardless of what the girl did to try to get her attention.

Food was rare, attention, love, and a warm blanket was even rarer.

She firgured at one point she must have done something wrong, something to make her mother not like her, she only wished she knee what it was, maybe she could have stopped her from dieing.

She still remembered it well,

"You're a monster." She claimed, tears rolling down her face as she said that. 

She looked scared.

Scared of her.

Oh, she wanted so desperately to hug her mother, to comfort her, to make it up to her, to apologize but in the end it failed.

Momma killed herself.

She saw her gathering rope mumbling something, not paying attention to her as usual.

She got on a chair and strung up the rope, wrapped it around her neck, took one look at her and said, one last time, "Monster." Before jumping.

She could painfully remember the cracking sound that her mothers neck made. 

Now here she was. Watching her mother get buried while she stood beside some random lady.

She claimed she was here to help but she could care less regardless.

Her mother was dead because of her.

Finally the preacher stopped talking and she was lead away.

Briefly she wondered why she couldn't stay with her, stay in the ground. Why did she have to leave?

Yes it might get cold, and she wouldn't get food but she rarely got that anyway. If she couldn't be a good daughter while she was awhile, couldn't she try when her mother was dead?

She didn't say anything even though she wanted to, wherever this lady was leading her it seemed like she didn't have a choice.

They got into a car and the girl was buckled into her seat, keeping silent as they began to drive away. 

"Such a terrible thing to happen, and to someone your age to witness it..." the lady spoke sadly but didn't get any response from the girl.

She simply looked out the window, watching the site of the graveyard, and still watching it even when it was long out of site.

"But you must not be too sad," The lady said trying to be comforting, "You and your Mommy will meet again in heaven someday."

For a good long moment, the girl didn't respond, but slowly she spoke up, "But miss.." she began her, voice soft and quiet, "I don't think monsters go to heaven."


	2. Chapter I: Arrivals

Ciara was neither surprised nor was she disheartened by the fact she ended up in hell.

She had never been a good person, while she could easily argue that was more everyone elses fault, she knew it the end the blame all fell back on her.

Though in a way Hell had been a paradise, at least at first.

The first day she arrived had been the first time rain fell in hell, the usual red sky had turned a dull grey and the streets almost flooded.

Just like how Ciara liked it.

While most preferred the sunny sky, the colors and brightness of the living world, Ciara preffered it when it was dark and cold.

She wasn't opposed to a brighter setting but she preferred it to be dark and dreary. It brought a smile to her face.

However Hell has mocked in her in more ways than one.

They made her a doll.

Literally.

She was a glass cutesy midget sized doll.

Ciara knew immediately why, not only did was it blatant mockery of the last few years of her life but it was a way to emphasize everything she hated about her features in life.

Her lack of height? She was made even more abnormally short. Her huge breast? Were made bigger. The small amount of freckles on her cheeks? Tripled from what they orginally were. Her eyes being a little big? Now they took up a large amount of her face. Being super pale? Let's just make it jet white.

The list went on. Already she was being mocked and taunted by simply existing.

But as time went on and she found hell was a practical playground. Honestly no rules, no laws, no consequences. You could do anything you wanted but in the end you ended up as empty and hopeless as everyone else.

That's where Ciara fell, she only been here a few years and felt like she was but an empty shell, having her past life constantly being thrown in her past.

So what's a girl to do?

Ciara found herself working as a tailor or seamstress, or whatever, taking commissions on suites, dresses and lingerie a like.

She enjoyed the job even if the pay was garbage, a few certain request had traumatized her, and she was still struggling to gather up rent money. Still, one could only use work to fill their unlife for so long, and though she attempted to make friends all attempts failed or ended terribly.

Ciara wondered along through life idly, either internally dying again from bored or suffering out of loneliness. 

It wasn't until one faithful evening that she finally got what she wanted.

She had gotten done dropping off a gown for a particularly difficult client and was heading home in the middle of the night when she saw a flyer on the ground.

Nothing eyecatching itself but what was on the flyer caught her attention.

"Do you wanna get into heaven?"

Definitely caught her attention.

She picked it up and read it, someone probably already found it and wrote a lot of vulgar things on there but regardless it advertised a hotel that rehabilitates sinners.

Ciara honestly thought it was either a scam or a prank so immediately trashed but out of boredom she ended researching it.

Not only was it not a prank, but also, it seemed to be a legit no ulterior motive effort. 

It was run by the princess of hell herself, along with an oddly attractive moth lady. They seemed to be genuine in their efforts though due to their recent failure with their interview on the news it looked like no one was taking them seriously.

Ciara herself had trouble with the concept as well.

If sinners could be redeemed then why hadn't it been done before? 

Still the, albeit, very very very slim possibility of being able to go to heaven was appealing enough and her boredom was enough encouragement to at least see what the fuss was about.

As she turned off her phone, a few rain drops hit the window.

The dark night sky of hell turned a dull grey as clouds filled it.

Truly she never understood the weather in hell, it was far more random and wild as the living world, but seeing as it finally turned to her favorite setting.

She took it as a sign.

She threw on her cloak and headed out.

Time to see what this hotel was about.


	3. Chapter II: Which Witch?

One thing hotels didn't talk about?

Paperwork.

Alllllll of the paperwork.

Charlie and Vaggie always evenly split it, always making sure that they both got in done without stressing the other out too much.

However Charlie fell a bit behind on her side of things and now she was trying to catch up.

Granted Vaggie probably would have done all the extra paperwork with no complaint, because she was that amazing.

What did Charlie ever do to deserve her?

As she continued to do her paperwork, getting more and more tired, it started to rain.

Honestly it felt weird to be able to say it rained in hell, for all the time Charlie lived in hell she never saw it rain, until up to a few years ago.

She'll never forget that day, the storm was uncontrollable and for the first time in history, hell flooded.

Yes they had acid rain or the occasional meteor shower but things like snow, hail, rain, and all that, never happened. 

Charlie didn't mind personally but, it was a little annoying to suddenly have such dramatic changes to the environment.

She let out an internal groan as she continued to write some more stuff down, her eyelids getting heavier and heavier by the second. She would have passed out if it hadn't been for the faint knock at the door.

Charlie sat up, honestly barley sure if she heard it, but it was quickly followed by a louder knock.

She frowned a bit, unsure of who would be here at this hour, slowly she walked up to the door and opened it. There was.......

No one.

She frowned leaning out and looking around, expecting another case of doorbell ditch, but instead.

"Down here." A feminine voice called out to her.

Charlie blinked before looking down to see a small figure in a cloak, like really small, not even four feet tall small.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Wel-" before she could even finish her greeting, the figure pushed past her and walked into the hotel lobby.

"So this is place huh? I'd imagined something more grandeur but eh." She said taking off her cloak.

Charlie was temporarily taken off guard by the girls appearance.

She wasn't ugly or anything of the sort. In fact she had the opposite problem.

While most people in hell were ugly or deformed beyond recognition, this girl was cute.

She was a doll demon from the looks of it, reflective glass skin, glassy eyes, painted on black lips and freckles, ridiculously long eyelashes, short, slits down the sides of her mouth like a puppet, and ridiculously unrealistic proportions. 

That wasn't to say that she didn't look weird or even off putting, honestly if a human saw her they would be frightened. But her appearance was nothing compared to other demons in hell.

Still it was oddly fascinating how she was so oddly human like yet so oddly not at the same time.

Her eyes were clearly glass and fake, yet the way they moved as they looked around was eerily realistic, her proportions were unnatural adding to her doll appearance but the fact she still moved like a normal human being made it all the more creepy.

Her head was abnormally big with a thin neck that looked like it would snap the moment she turned Zazatoo hard yet it remained perfectly intact, her painfully small waist looked like if give out any second especially with her huge breast yet it acted just fine, her thin arms didn't look like they could carry anything yet she held her cloak no problem.

She was dressed overly cutesy, a puffy black lacy dress with a black bow on the top of her dark brunette hair.

"Um, right." Charlie said, a bit put off by her sudden interruption and intrusion, "Well I'm Char-"

"Charlie Magne, princess of hell, I'm aware." She stated bluntly, "Ciara W. Schneider, nice to meet you." She said walking closer and held out her hand.

Charlie was again put off by her almost standoffish nature but leaned down and shook the dolls hand, resisting the urge to shiver at the feel of her cold glass skin. "Nice to meet you as well Ciara," she chuckled, "So? Schneider? That's an interesting last name.."

"It's German." Ciara replied looking around some more before placing her cloak on a nearby couch, since she couldn't find a coat rack.

"Oh you're German? That's-"

"I'm not." Ciara replied quickly, not bothering to elaborate more leaving Charlie with a confused expression, "So tell me more about this hotel,"

Charlie got over her confusion and gave her usual perky grin, "Oh! The Happy Hotel is a place for sinners to be rehabilitated! To accept your sin, and become a better person! To go to heaven," she explained.

Ciara hummed, "But is that even possible?"

"Well, yes, at least." She clears her throat, "We don't entirely know, this has never been done before, but it never hurts to try right? It never hurts to be a better person?" 

Charlie could see her nervous reflection in Ciaras glass eyes and slowly Ciara squinted, 

"That's a terrible sales pitch." She stated bluntly.

Charlie sighed, accepting the criticism, "Look. I know it's not a lot, but what's the alternative? To have a spear lunged through your head? Drown in holy water? Redemption, say what you will, is harmless and worth the try!"

Ciara blinked, before snapping her glass fingers (which made a rather unpleasant sound), but keeping her neutral expression, "That's better."

Charlie blinked, not expecting that reaction, "Oh. Thanks, so, uh," she chuckled a bit, "Are you interested in joining this hotel?"

"I'll do you one better," Ciara said calmly, "I want to work here as well."

Charlie blinked a bit, before her grin began to widen, "Wait! You want to help us with the hotel!?"

"Yeah, isn't that what I just said?" Ciara said though there was a bit of humor in her voice this time.

"Oh that's great!!" Charlie nearly yelled before rushing over and hugging the doll, which to really properly do she had to literally pick her up. "Oh! We haven't had anyone help us with the hotel before!! At least not someone that wasn't super shady or with possible malicious intentions.

Ciara neither happy nor upset by the hug, though was giving Charlie a bit of a look. Before calmly clearing out her throat.

"Oh! Sorry!" Charlie said frantically putting the doll down, "So! Tell me! How do you plan on helping out?? Obviously we can't offer payment, this is charity work. But that's relevant! Please tell me!"

Ciara let out a small chuckle before beginning to talk, "Well first off, I will also be a patron of this hotel not just a worker. This place offers free rooms, which is much appreciated as I struggle to pay for my shoe box of an apartment." She began, "Second off, I'll admit that I don't have anything that'll be SUPER useful for this hotel. I could offer to be a maid, chief or whatever but I do a mediocre job at best. But I do have some talents that might be of use."

Charlie listened eagerly nodding her head along, "Do tell!"

"I am a self employed seamstress, I want to start off a business but that is pretty much impossible in hell unless I get some big shot to advertise me and even then it probably won't succeed." She grumbled a bit before a flash of dark purple light appeared in her hand revealing a small card, she handed it to Charlie.

Charlie blinked, feeling something familiar about her magic but brushed it off. She looked over the card.

It had an elegant calligraphy type writing to it with a black rose and purple pentagram for a logo. As well as the usual summary, website address and phone number listed.

"Ciara's dolling clothing," she read aloud chuckling a bit at the pun, "Come to have clothing made and fitted just for you, regardless of size and eccentricities." She continued,

"I can offer advertising myself, both by word if mouth and on my website," Ciara began to explain, "As well as my services for free. Sure some people would like some tailoring done. Though if that's not appealing I have other things to offer."

Charlies grin widened as she placed the card down on her desk, "Go on.."

"I'm also a performer, though not a professional one. Surely some guest might want entertainment, but even if you don't need that, I am a business woman. I was actually earning a degree in it before I kicked the bucket. I can handle paperwork, help with marketing, and work on a much better sales pitch." Ciara explained.

Charlie nodded, beginning to think over the information, "Well paperwork isn't too big of an issue, though, help with that is always welcomed." she started off, "However Alastor has been pushing for there to be performances at the bar-"

"You guys have a bar?" Ciara said frowning a bit. "Um, isn't that like a sin?? Why do you have a bar here??"

Charlie sighed, Vaggie said people would ask this question and Charlie still had no idea how to really answer it, "Um..." she chuckled awkwardly, "It was a gift." 

Ciara blinked, not expecting that response.

"It's rude to return gifts." Charlie added onto that.

"Uh, alright." Ciara said a little put off but brushed it off, "Any way, you were saying?"

"Right!" Charlie giggled, "I think having a tailor on hand will also be a big help, especially if we need clothing done for formal events." she said before thinking on it some more, "Maybe you could even help us with the hotels design."

"Well, fashion design and interior building design are a bit different." Ciara said simply, "Though I suppose maybe this place could use my expertise."

"That be great- wait-" Charlie paused realizing that last part, "What exactly do you mean?"

"Oh don't get me wrong I actually like the place, but this isn't about what I like, this is about mass appeal." Ciara explained, "And most people don't like an overly formal, dark, depressing spooky place."

Charlie looked around, "Does it really look like that?"

"Yeah," Ciara said simply before walking over to one of the many stain glass windows. "And what the hell is with all these apples?"

Charlie sighed, "It's a family thing."

Ciara simply raised an eyebrow before shrugging, not seeming able to care enough about it to question it further.

"So, right," Charlie chuckled, "We'll have further discussions with the manager later, but for now let's get you a room. Have any preferences or anything?"'

"Just get me a place that's quiet." She said dully, still looking at the stain glass window.

Charlie nodded before returning to behind the desk, and rummaging through some things, getting forms and a room key.

Ciara meanwhile looked around the place before spotting an unusual painting.

Well, maybe unusual was the wrong word, by all normal standards there wasn't anything unusual about it.

Yet, it struck something with Ciara.

She figured it was a portrait of the Magne family, by both Charlie and the Queen of Hell being there, and of course Lucifer.

Honestly she was never impressed with the kings appearance.

Thought he be taller at least.

Still despite everything, she could never stay mad at him for long.

"Okay, here's everything, you just need to sign here-" Charlie said walking over, but stopped mid sentence seeing Ciara's expression, "Everything alright?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine." Ciara said brushing off her feelings.

Charlie gave her an unsure look, but didn't press the matter any further, "Alright, well, just sign this paper and I can give you your room key."

Ciara didn't say anything, not even when Charlie handed the paper and pen to her, she simply took it then signed it before handing it back.

Charlie handed her the room key, "So glad you're joining us Ciara, i'm sure you'll get along everyone here."

"Doubtful, but okay..." She said with a shrug, looking at her room key before heading toward the door.

Charlie gave a concerned look, but Ciara was quick to give an explanation, 

"Just going to head back to my apartment and get my things, I guess also tell my land lady that she can't weave free work out of me anymore," she chuckled before picking up her cloak and heading out the door.

"Oh! Well, see you then!" Charlie yelled out after her as she left, honestly a odd feeling in her gut about the girl.

She wasn't sure why, Alastor had been more threatening when he offered to help and Ciara though blunt and straightforward seemed to at least have their best interest at heart. So why did she feel this way?

Probably just tired or maybe still nervous from Alastors last encounter, she shouldn't think too much about it. 

Charlie sat back down at the desk, groaning a bit as she went back to doing the mountain of paperwork, before she could work herself to the point of passing out though, she noticed something.

The symbol on Ciaras business card, well she originally thought it was the usual upside down satanic pentagram, but it wasn't upside down at all! People might not notice it but a reversed pentagram was entirely different from a normal one, if the pentagram wasn't reversed it was no longer a satanic or even an evil mark. It was a marking of witchcraft and I see you about to leave a comment there.

Witches are not automatically related to or involved with Satan, white magic is a thing.

Charlie frowned a bit, why would Ciara use a witch symbol? Was she a witch? Would explain the magic but several demons had some magical abilities whether they were aware of it or not. Was it just for aesthetic? Guess that made sense but,

Actually, now that she looked at it, there were a markings around the pentagram and they looked familiar.

VERY familiar.

Charlie finally remembered it and she almost gasped in realization.

How the hell did Ciara know this symbol!? Why was she putting it on a business card!? This was the symbol of a very important and powerful witch in hell! Ciara couldn't know it unless it was her-

Oh no.

What had she gotten into?


	4. Chapter III: The apple doesn't fall far from the tree

"Vaggie! Vaggie! Wake up!" Charlie whisper yelled, almost aggressively shaking her girlfriend awake.

"Ugh! What!? What!? What!?" Vaggie grumbled, very reluctantly waking up and brushing Charlie away.

"You need to come with me! Now!" Charlie said proceeding to literally pull the tired moth out of bed.

"What's going on?" Vaggie said stopping her girlfriend before she could drag her out of the room. Normally this would push her patience, especially this early in the morning but she made an exception for Charlie.

"There's a new girl! I mean-" Charlie took a deep breath, "Some doll demon came and volunteered to help with the hotel as well as become a member ya know to try and redeem herself! But!-But!- Look!" She proceeded to shove the business card to her face.

Vaggie squinted, taking the card, "Oh, she's a seam tress? Neat."

"No! Not that! This!" Charlie said aggressively pointing to the pentagram on the card.

"Looks like some basic satanic shit honey.." Vaggie said giving Charlie a look.

"No!" Charlie said almost stomping her feet, "This is a witches symbol! Morgan Le Fays symbol!"

Vaggie rolled her eyes a bit, "Morgan Le Fay is a myth Charlie, you said yourself that she was just a story your dad and humans told."

"I said she *might* be a myth! And this symbol wasn't in mortal books, hell, the only book that shows this symbol is in the book in my family's library!"

"Aren't I usually the paranoid one?" Vaggie chuckled, "Babe this is the modern era, information gets leaked all the time. Maybe someone took a picture of it and this girl saw on Voxtagram, Voxbook or any other platform and she just thought it looked cool."

"You don't understand." Charlie stated, "Information from my dads library doesn't get 'leaked' all his servants don't have cell phones, the only way Ciara could know it is if she read the book which would be impossible! Or! She is Morgan Le Fay!!"

Vaggie gave a skeptical look.

"Please just come with me," Charlie pleaded, "The only way we can truly confirm this is if we head to the library and reread the book ourselves okay? I need to confirm this,"

Vaggie looked at Charlies expression and sighed. "Fine..."

Charlie smiled, "Thanks Vags, you're the best!" she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing her hand, "Now let's go!"

Ciara was surprised to see Charlie gone when she got back to the hotel.

I mean, she hated to sound like a Karen, but shouldn't you at least show some basic customer service by greeting her when she came back?

She just gave a sigh, well, it was late. Besides it shouldn't be too hard to find her room by herself. Right?

Well, apparently not.

It was clear that these rooms weren't organized very well, because room 51 B was next to 11 D, then room 100 C was across from room 5 A.

By Satan's name, did the hotel need her help with organizing as well? Your interior designer should not be the one to tell you how bad the room structure was. 

As she wondered the dark halls, growing more and more frustrated by the minute, she suddenly noticed a strange figure standing in the corner of the hallway.

Ciara stopped, looked at, then squinted trying to better make it out. 

It was a very tall, very red, deer demon, standing in place with his eyes open. Seeming to be staring at the wall really intently.

"Uh, hello?" She asked curiously, "Sir?" she spoke up again, but seeing this blatant lack of response she groaned. "Hey!"

Normally one would just walk away and find someone else, especially if they knew who this demon was but Ciara being the stubborn little shit she was proceeded to kick the demon in his kneecaps to get his attention.

"Ark!" Alastor let out before falling over, before looking around and almost glaring at the doll demon though kept his usual creepy grin, "What in Satan's name is wrong with you?"

"Hey, I wasn't the one standing in the hallway looking at the wall like a dumb ass." Ciara stated unamused.

"I was asleep!" He huffed, standing up and straightening out his clothes, finally realizing how short the doll was, especially compared to him. "Say-"

"Hows the weather down there?" They both said at the same time, taking Alastor off guard though in a good way this time.

"Very original," was all Ciara said, "Now any chance you can help me find my room or not?"

Alastor hummed looked over the small doll then at her bags, "Ah, I see Charlie finally has a new member,"

"Was that not obvious when I asked for help with my room?" Ciara asked sarcastically.

Alastor raised an eyebrow, she was going to be like was she? Very well, two can play at that game. 

"Oh, can the poor little doll not find the room by herself? Need me to hold your hand while we look?" He asked teasingly in a baby voice.

Ciara raised an eyebrow before speaking, "Wouldn't need help if the rooms were properly arranged. Hell, there so badly organized that I am sure you're the one that 'organized' them, if you can even call it that."

Alastor chuckled, "You are a cheeky little thing aren't you? Tell me, what's your name doll face?"

Admittedly Ciara smiled just a little at the pun, "Ciara W. Schneider, and what would your name be dear?"

Ha ha puns.

"Alastor, but my friends call me Al." he said, feeling it odd to have to introduce himself, guess the doll didn't know who he was. Well, then it will be all the more entertaining when she finds out now, won't it?

As expected she gave no reaction to his name not seeming to recognize it. 

"Nice to meet you," she said simply, her smile fading back to her more neutral one.

"Likewise," he chuckled, "What's your room number darling?"

She simply gave him the room number key and his grin widened, his room wasn't too far from her own, "Oh, I know right where this is. Just follow me doll," he said before walking off.

Ciara hummed, following after him, Guess that pet name was sticking for him now huh? Well, she's been called worse.

Vaggie began to look through the many shelves of books, before looking at Charlie, "Look, I know that this is technically your home as well, but are you sure that your parents won't be annoyed seeing us here at stupid late hours?"

"Please, this place is huge I doubt they could hear us from here and even if they could they would sleep right through us, especially my dad." Charlie said pulling out several books, returning her attention back to the task at hand, "C'mon, C'mon! Where is it?"

"Maybe your dad sold it or something?" Vaggie said before walking across the library,

"My dad wouldn't sell anything," Charlie answered quickly pulling out more books, "Come on! Where is the damn thing!?"

"Tales of Morgan Le Fay?" Vaggie said pulling out a book and reading off the title.

Charlie frantically rushed over, "How the hell did you find that so fast!?"

"It was under T," Vaggie answered with a shrug before handing her the book.

Charlie resisted the urge to facepalm at herself before opening the book and flipping through it, before finding the page. "Look! See!" Charlie said pointing to the page with the symbol, "It's the exact same!"

Vaggie pulled out the business card, looking over it then back at the page. "Okay it is pretty damn similar but," she pointed to the black rose on the side of the pentagram, "This isn't here."

"But that's the thing!" Charlie said flipping through a couple of pages, "Morgan Le Fay planted black roses all the time,"

The page is question has a tall, pale woman, in a tight black dress with long drown hair, blue eyes and freckles across her face, standing over a field of dead bodies and black roses.

"It even looks like her..." Charlie added on quietly

Vaggie hummed looking over the picture, "Didn't you say this Ciara is a doll demon? A short doll demon at that?"

"Yes, but Morgan Le Fay was well known for her disguises its how she tricked so many people," Charlie protested.

"Alright, fair enough, but if we are assuming this witch is real I thought she got banished into purgatory or some other dimension.." Vaggie pointed out, "A place where her powers could wouldn't work and she couldn't escape."

"Just because she couldn't get herself out doesn't mean someone else couldn't, plenty of powerful overlords could summon her if they wanted." Charlie said, "Vaggie, if Morgan has returned then we are in serious trouble."

Vaggie shifted a bit, "How so?"

"Morgan wanted to take over hell, she tried to kill my dad to get it!" Charlie explained, "If she's back then she could end all of us."

"First off, Charlie we have Alastor on our side. Yes, I don't trust the guy, but he isn't going to let some Morticia Addams rip off take over hell. I don't think any of the overlords would." She began placing a hand on Charlies shoulder, "Second off, your dad himself said this was a myth, why would he lie about almost being killed?"

Charlie looked down, "Wouldn't be the first time he lied about something like this,"

Vaggie sighed, god Lucifer was such an asshole, "Well think of it this way, if this girl is Morgan Le Fay and she is as powerful as you say. Why would she come to the hotel instead of straight to Lucifer?"

Charlie froze for a second.

"Here we are!" Alastor said opening the door for Ciara, "I hope everything is to your liking," 

"Thank you," Ciara said walking in, looking around, damn this place was snazzy.

"No problem, though I hope next time you'll use less violent means of asking for assistance," He chuckled.

"And I hope next time you don't fall asleep in the hallway," Ciara retorted before suddenly looking directly at him, "Actually why were you asleep in the hallway? And do you normally sleep standing up?"

Alastor laughed, "I do prefer to sleep standing up but I can use a bed, if just to give my legs a break,"

Ciara hummed before smiling a bit, "So you can get a legs up?"

Alastor laughed, "Okay, that's a good one!" 

The girl was growing on him.

Ciara proceeded to unpack her bags and Alastor would have just closed the door and left before he noticed something.

As the girl opened her suitcase, a dark purple aura surrounded her hands and a few of her items, as they levitated out of her bag and into a few designated places in the room.

That would have been nothing new, but suddenly an pounding pain shot through his head and images of corpses, blacks roses, and jet black eyes flashed through.

Frantically he closed the door before stumbling back, rubbing his aching head now. 

What the hell was that!?

He wasn't sure if it was a flashback, a vision or something in between. 

Who...who was this girl? He can't recall ever experiencing something like this before.

This girl was certainly not goods news, no not at all, if those visions were anything she'll cause trouble, misery and more.

Alastors grin got ridiculously wide.

This was going to be very entertaining! 

"Look hun, these symbols around the pentagram aren't even completely accurate, I agree it's similar but you can't say this is the same thing." Vaggie as the two walked back to the hotel.

"I know, I just have this feeling.." Charlie sighed, "

"Look, we'll keep an eye on her like how we do with Alastor, but here being some thousand year old powerful witch is very unlikely." Vaggie chuckled, "Let's just be happy that we got a new member, I mean aside from Angel Dust and Al few people have been interested, we needed someone else to join."

"You have a point." Charlie said looking at Vaggie before reaching over and grabbing her hand,

Vaggie smiled back, giving her hand a squeeze. "Now, hopefully we can get back and get some sleep before Angel Dust starts anything."

"You mean Angel will awake up before noon for once?" Charlie asked jokingly and the two shared a laugh.

They made their way back to the hotel, Vaggie immediately heading back to sleep and Charlie attempted to join her, but could only lat beside her wide awake her thoughts still circling her mind.

Black roses.

Her thoughts drifted back to the picture of Morgan Le Fay, and the fields of black roses behind her. 

Wasn't there an tree behind her in the field as well?

Charlie tried to remember but she didn't focus on that detail long enough.

Wasn't it an apple tree?

Charlie frowned.

She needed to talk to her dad soon.


	5. Chapter IV: A rose by any other name

_The sound of a woman crying softly could be heard._

_Charlie attempted to look around, but everything was so fuzzy._

_Focusing the best she could she saw she was in a garden of sorts, and she was under some type of tree. An apple tree perhaps? It was hard to tell._

_She saw someone resting by the trunk of the tree, the source of the crying. Charlie squinted, attempting to move closer but was unable to. She squinted harder at the girl unable to make any features out, one thing she did notice was the blood pooling underneath her._

_'Are you alright?' Charlie attempted to ask but no sound came out of her voice._

_Suddenly a figure in shadow having a snake like shape appeared beside the hurt woman and they started talking, Charlie couldn't hear anything and it was impossible to read their lips, but before she knew it. The pool of blood beneath the woman turned a dark black tar like substance, the grass beneath them died, the tree began to rot at an extremely fast speed, and black rose petals flew through the air._

Charlie shot up from her sleep, groaning a bit as she woke up with a pounding headache. Her expression was a look of both terror and pure confusion, frantically she looked around realizing she was back at her and Vaggies room in the hotel. She calmed down but felt unsure, was that really just a dream?

Charlie didn't dream often, in fact, it was more often she would see past memories and she defiantly didn't remember any of that.

Maybe the Morgan le Fay story just weaved it's way into her subconscious. I mean, what other reason could their be?

Besides, the apple tree, the garden, and snake seemed more liked the story of the Garden of Eden rather than anything else.

As she stretched out and massaged her temples, damn what was with this headache this morning?

Vaggie came in out of the bathroom, wearing her usual mint pink bath robe, "Well good morning sleepy head," Vaggie greeted walking over to the bed, "Have to say, it feels weird being the one to wake up first." 

Charlie chuckled, leaning over and placing a kiss on Vaggies cheek, "Mmm, guess last night tired me out more than I thought."

Vaggie hummed happily at the contact, "Looks like it must have," she chuckled returning the gesture before walking over to their dresser, "Well hurry up and get ready for the day, I'm gonna go a head and make breakfast. Any request?"

"Pancakes!" Charlie exclaimed happily.

Vaggie chuckled as she put on her clothes, "You got it honey,"

Charlie got up from the bed and rushed into the bathroom as Vaggie left, immediately she opened their medicine cabinet searching around for some aspirin.

Vaggie always went out of her way to make sure everything was organized. Especially with Charlies more extreme hell born medication.

When it came to her sicknesses she needed some of that strong ass demon medicine.

Thankfully the aspirin in hell worked good on both sinners and hell borns a like.

She found it and opened the bottle, taking a few, before she could properly to begin getting ready though, she noticed something.

On the window seal there was a pattern of...black roses around it.

How had she never noticed it before?

Maybe she did but never thought anything of it? 

It probably didn't matter any way, black roses did make for pretty designs, she was probably thinking too much about it.

"And am I born to die? To lay this body down  
And as my trembling spirit fly  
Unto a world unknown?~"

Ciara sang as she stirred around the eggs in a pan.

She was far from being a perfect cook but, she could make some damn good scrambled eggs and sausage, 'The perfect breakfast for a growing girl' is what he father would call it. Some joke that had been considering she ended up being barely over three feet tall any way.

Still, the best way to cook breakfast? With a song.

"And as my trembling spirit fly  
Unto a world unknown

Soon as from earth I go  
What will become of me  
Eternal happiness far away  
Must then my portion be~"

She continued finally before placing her now finished scrambled eggs onto a plate, next to the plate of weisswurst sausage. 

"Eternal happiness far away  
Must then my portion be

A land of deepest shade  
Unpierced by human thought  
That weary region of the dead  
Where all things are forgot~"

She sang before proceeding to take a huge mouthful of eggs then a bite of sausage.

Finally Vaggie walked in, a bit surprised and taken off by Ciara. I mean, Charlie mentioned that she was an oddly realistic looking glass doll, but still. 

But, appearances were no reason to be rude. 

"Good morning you must be-"

"What the hell is up with you?" Ciara asked suddenly as she looked up not even letting Vaggie finished her sentence. The doll demon looked genuinely put off guard and almost having an expression resembling fear.

Not only was this extremely out of character for Ciara but Vaggie couldn't figure out what the hell she was talking about.

"That." Ciara said pointing slight above Vaggies head, "If that's what I think it is then I suggest you leave this hotel right now."

"I-" Vaggie stuttered out, confused, she looked up but there was nothing above her, frantically she touched her head but there was nothing on it other than her bow, "What are you going on about!?" 

Ciara squinted, "You seriously don't see it?"

"See what!?" Vaggie huffed out, getting annoyed.

Truth is, there was nothing above Vaggies head, at least if you were going off what could be seen with normal eyes. However, Ciara always saw things and the world a bit differently. 

Ever since she arrived in hell, everyone a light illuminating around them, well sinners did any way, hell borns had no such thing. Some had blue, some had, green, some had pink, and if you seemed to have an obsession with red like that deer fucker, it could be red. 

Ciara never questioned it, assuming it was one of those weird magical abilities you gained in hell and never bothered asking about it, mostly any time she did people always treated her like she was crazy.

But with Vaggie, well let's just say she was unique, not only was there a warm bright white aura around her, but a Ciara could blatantly see a bright white halo over her and out lines of angel wings.

"There is no way you can't know," Ciara stated bluntly, Vaggie defiantly had to be playing dumb here.

"Can't know what!?" Vaggie nearly yelled getting more and more frustrated with this dolls bullshit. 

Ciara sighed, "Look, I'm not a snitch or anything, plus I am in any position to really kick you out, but if you try anything here then I will step in."

Vaggie looked outright baffled at these words, "T-Try anything??? I'm the manager here!!"

Ciara raised an eyebrow at this.

"What!?" Vaggie almost growled, "I am!"

Ciara shrugged before taking another bite of sausage. 

Vaggie frowned, she had just met this doll and her behavior was confusing, not to mention uncalled for. Was this what Charlie meant when she said the girl was odd? Or was there more to this?

Finally, she took a big deep breath before speaking again, "Okay, well my names Vaggie."

"Nice to meet ya," Ciara say continuing to eat, "Hungry?"

She motioned to the food she made, seeming to offer it.

Vaggie would have refused, planning on making her own food, but quickly noticed the breakfast sausage and that well, they didn't have any sausage in stock. Especially not big thick white ones.

"Where did you get those?" Vaggie asked,

"Made 'em," Ciara said, continuing to eat as if it didn't need anymore explanation.

"I-" Vaggie blinked. "You made sausage? With what?"

Ciara looked, raised up her hand, a purple light shining from it before suddenly a sausage was in her hand. 

Vaggie stood there a bit stunned, that was a very balant display of raw power. Very few demons could just summon things at will, Vaggie had only seen Alastor and Charlie do it. Now granted sometimes weaker demons could do it but that takes a lot of energy and Ciara didn't even seem remotely bothered. 

Okay, Charlies theory of Ciara secretly being Morgan le Fay held a bit more weight now. Though, now that Vaggie thought about it, if she hiding who she was and didn't want to be found out. She was doing a terrible job.

Vaggie didn't say anything. just proceeded to get to work on making the food for her and Charlie.

If Ciara was Morgan le Fay then why did she chose the disguise of a doll demon that resembled her only form so much? Did she assume that the doll part would throw people off enough that they wouldn't recognize her? Or was it that she thought people had long forgotten her and wouldn't recognize the similarities?

Okay, even with that in mind, why would she just show Vaggie her magical abilities? If she was hiding who she was then wouldn't it make sense to at least tone her abilities down when displayed them or kept them at least semi hidden.

And even then, what the purpose of coming to the hotel? To maybe access Lucifer through Charlie? I mean, there wasn't any other reason and even that reason didn't make much sense. Morgan le Fay almost succeeded in killing Lucifer, Vaggie doubted she needed to rely on connection with Charlie to defeat him again.

Vaggie continued making the food thinking every thing over.

Now it was unlikely but still possible that Ciara was just another sinner that gained a stupid amount of power by mysterious means. Similar to Alastor or even Vox.

I mean, it was more likely than an old legend actually being real and some fictional woman being here disguised as a doll.

Indeed, maybe she needed to keep a closer eye on Ciara than she thought.

When Charlie got dressed and ready, she began to notice things she didn't that were in the hotel.

For example, when she opened her room door to leave, she noticed cravings in the door. Granted they had always been there but it wasn't until today that Charlie realized the wood cravings were,

Roses.

She shrugged this off but she began to notice more and more things.

The baseboards of the walls, also had wood cravings of roses. The ceiling also had wood carvings of roses. The stain glass windows, while they still had the apple in the center, the edges had black roses, some of the door frames she passed also had black roses painted onto them.

And those were just a few of the things she noticed.

Was the legend of Morgan le Fay really getting to her or what there something bigger going on here?

After all, the hotel was designed by her father himself and Charlie later redecorated it herself to make it better fit to be a hotel.

So why would her father have all these roses here? It didn't make sense.

Finally she arrived into the kitchen, allured in by the smell of delicious pancakes.

"Hey babe," Vaggie greeted as she proceeded to put some yummy looking pancakes on a plate, they even had chocolate chips in them! Oh god, Vaggie really was the best!

Charlie was about to greet her but, quickly noticed Ciara. Seeming to have finished her breakfast and was scrolling through her phone.

She wouldn't deny it, she froze a bit. 

I mean, her and Ciara got along but that was before she learned of the possibility that Ciara might be an ancient witch that wanted to take over hell and destroy her family in the process.

Ciara seemed to finally notice her staring, she raised an eyebrow but nothing past that changed. "Hey," she greeted finally breaking the silence. 

"Hi." Charlie let out finally before Vaggie handed her the plate of pancakes.

Quickly Charlie shifted her focus back on her girlfriend, "Thanks sweetie." 

"Don't mention it hun," Vaggie chuckled before grabbing her own plate.

Charlie happily sat down, taking in a big mouthful of the pancakes, nearly melting. Vaggie was such a talented cook!

Vaggie chuckled at Charlie's reaction before sitting down as well and looking at Ciara, "We'll introduce you to everyone at the hotel soon, quick warning their all a bit odd and kinda annoying."

Ciara raised an eyebrow yet again, "Odd how?"

"Well, i'm sure you've heard about the radio demon.." Vaggie started off,

"Who?" Ciara asked bluntly.

"I-" Vaggie blinked, "Ya don't know?"

"Am I suppose to?" Ciara asked looking back down, "I don't really keep up with Hell's celebrities."

"He's not-" Vaggie inhaled, "He's an overlord!"

Ciara looked up from her phone, "Overlord? Like all those discount Lucifer's?"

Vaggie blinked, "Did you just....call overlords, discount Lucifer's?"

"I mean, isn't that what they are?" Ciara shrugging with a few creaking sounds following it, "Their super powerful but not as powerful as Lucifer, they 'own' parts of hell but not all of it and all have equally trashy taste in fashion."

"I..." Vaggie trailed off thinking about it, "Actually kinda make sense when you put it that way."

"See." Ciara said rather matter of factly, "So what's the deal with the radio fucker?"

"Oh. He is bad news, he's a blood thirsty tyrant that broadcasts his victims screams all over hell. And that's not even the worse of it. He's a cannibal and a manipulative deal maker. Trust me Ciara, you don't wanna get involved with him." Vaggie explained,

Charlie simply nodded along, confirming everything Vaggie said, partly because she was still busy eating and still partly unsure of how to act around Ciara yet.

Ciara nodded, "Sounds fresh, who else is here?" 

Well Vaggie had to admit, this is the first time someone said 'sounds fresh' after hearing about Alastor.

"Uh, well," She started off, "Theirs Angel Dust, he's a porn star and he'll try to get on your nerves but he's nice deep down."

Ciara nodded, listening.

"The only other two we have is Husk and Niffty, their Alastors henchmen. Niffty is nice but kind of weird, you'll see what I mean later. Husk, don't tell him I said this, but he's a decent guy. Often drunk and grumpy, but decent," Vaggie explained.

"Well with people like that here, I doubt anything will be boring." Ciara 

"Yeah, we can guarantee that." Vaggie chuckled.

Finally, Charlie spoke up, "We are glad to have you here Ciara and to have you work here as well, but uh, what should we have your title be?"

"Eh?" Ciara tilted her head.

"You offered many services but we can't just introduce you as personal tailor/performer/general marketer." Charlie chuckled. 

"Don't see why not, sounds like a snazzy title to me." Ciara chuckled, joking, "I suppose just introduce me as general marketer for now, though tell them I do other shit for the hotel as well."

"Right, uh, also I know you're new and we haven't told you all the rules. But, though we won't constantly ride you about it, try to hold back the swearing okay?" Charlie asked.

"Can fucking do," Ciara replied sarcastically.

Charlie sighed and Vaggie rolled her eyes, well, there was an attempt.

"Anyway, they should all being waking up soon, I sent a text to everyone to meet in the dining hall to meet the new person." Charlie continued on.

"Uh, does Alastor even have a phone?" Vaggie asked skeptically.

"I'm sure either Husk or Niffty told him." Charlie said waving her hand dismissively. 

"Right so, I meet everyone then I get to work right?" Ciara asked crossing her arms.

"Eager to work huh? You're growing on me already," Vaggie joked.

Charlie playfully rolled her eyes, "Yeah, basically.."

"Alright then, I'll be waiting in there then." Ciara said hopping down from the chair and walking off.

After Ciara left the room, Vaggie looked at Charlie, "Still suspicious?"

"Definitely." Charlie stated, not even hesitating.

"Well I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you actually have a right to be." Vaggie sighed.

"Wait you actually think-"

"Look. I dunno about her being Morgan le Fay but she made sausages out of thin air." Vaggie went on, "That's a lot of power right there."

"That it is," Charlie agreed, "Let's just....continue keeping an eye on her. She probably means mp harm."

"I feel kinda bad, ya know, suspecting her when she hasn't done anything but..." Vaggie sighed, "She acted so weird around me."

"Huh?" Charlie asked immediately concerned, "Did she try to hurt you?"

"Oh. None of that!" Vaggie said quickly, "She just told me, well, that if I tried anything she step in."

"Try anything? Towards her?" Charlie frowned.

"I think she meant towards the hotel in general." Vaggie said shifting.

"That makes no sense," Charlie chuckled, "You couldn't hurt anyone her even if you wanted to."

"Unless its Alastor." Vaggie retorted.

"Vaggie!" Charlie laughed.

"What? It's true!" She laughed back, "Come on, let's go join Ciara before Alastor gets to her."

Charlie rolled her eyes again as the two walked into the dining room.

The images of that dream running through her mind yet again.


	6. Chapter V: Introductions

Alastor had been thinking about Ciara all night and so far all morning.

He hadn't even known the girl for more than one day, (if you could even call it that) and yet she had an incredible amount of power over him.

It was rare when any demon managed to hold Alastors interest for this long, Alastor got bored of things, especially people, fast and anyone could confirm.

Yet, Ciara had been proven to be very entertaining.

Not only had she harmed, stood up to and clearly didn't fear the radio demon, but gave him such delightful visions of misery and bloodshed.

If she was here to start trouble, then Alastor would watch in utter delight cheering her on, though other ideas of what he could do to the girl ran through his mind.

The possibility of hurting her or simply scaring her, putting the fear into the radio demon deep into her soul, the pleasure it would give him to see her cower in fear of him would be oh so satisfying.

That being said, he could simply befriend the girl and learn more about her, pursuing his curiosity about her.

He had no idea which he would do, supposed it all depended on how the girl acted around him from here on.

Despite having been introduced to the girl last night, he arrived to the dining room in the morning, along with everyone else as Charlie and Vaggie introduced the new member of the hotel staff.

"Everyone, meet Ciara Schneider! She's our new marking manager." Charlie announced, the said girl of the hour only giving an unamused.

"Another unfortunate fuck to join us huh?" Angel laughed looking over Ciara, "Say....how come your body is made of all glass and shit, but your tits still move like actual tits?"

"Angel!" Alastor called out, "Have some decency will you?!"

"What?" Angel laughed, "It's a genuine question."

Despite the curse question Ciara didn't seem bothered nor even annoyed by Angels, infacy slolwy a smirk formed on her face.

"Angel Dust I presume?" She asked.

"The one and only," Angel laughed.

"Hard to be the one and only when I keep seeing your name on a vending machine." Ciara rolled her eyes, "But let me ask you a question, since you asked me one, how come your fluffy tits looks faker than the usual heap of silicon most woman stuff in their chest?"

Angel Dust expression turned into that of shock then anger as Husk in the background let out a hearty laugh.

"Hey!" He yelled out, "Ain't nothing fake about any of this! Don't be jealous because mine are bigger!"

"Oooooh nooooo..." Ciara said sarcastically, "You have a bigger thing of chest hair than me? Oh dear, how ever will a girl get over this?"

A laugh erupted from Alastor this time, "I think she has you beat Angel dear."

"Oh yeah? Laugh it up Al, don't bother me one bit." Angel chuckled.

"Right..." Charlie said slowly, not wanting fighting to break out but it seemed to have mostly died down by now, "Well Ciara, this is Alastor, the one we told you about. He's our main supporter and protector of the hotel."

"I see..." Ciara said looking over at Alastor, her large eyes almost going into a squint as she look over him before shooting back open, "Nice to meet you."

Alastor raised an eyebrow, not gonna let them know about their encounter last night huh? Fine with him. 

"Likewise doll face," Alastor chuckled.

"And I'm assuming the cat that reaks of booze over there is Husk?" Ciara asked spotting the cat, who had seemed to be barely paying attention the entire time, sitting at the table

"What gave it away?" Husk asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Ciara didn't give a reponse, simply looked around, "Now isn't there suppose to be a Niffty?"

Vaggie frowned, looking around as if she herself just realized, "Yeah...where is Nif?"

Alastor chuckled, "Discovered some stain and was set on not doing anything until she got in cleaned."

Ciara squinted, "That sounds hella fake, but okay."

"You'd be surprised at how serious she is about cleaning," Charlie chuckled, "But you'll get to meet her later I'm sure, for now I guess we should give you a tour and discuss what ideas you have,"

"Say, that does bring to mind a very good question," Alastor spoke up suddenly, "How exactly do you plan on helping Miss Marketer?"

"I plan on using a tactic called, 'nunya'," Ciara began, crossing her arms, "As in, nun of ya business."

A snicker was heard from Angel as Alastor tilted his head.

"Oh? I think our little Charlie here has yet to inform you, but I do protect the hotel. I believe it quite is my business about your intentions here-"

"So the security boy is equal to the owner and management here?" Ciara interrupted calmly, "As far as I'm concerned, you aren't the owner nor do you handle paperwork. I don't have to tell you anything, that is Charile and Vaggies business as fat as I'm concerned."

Vaggie and Charlie looked at eachother, clearly visibly worried. Ciara was saying some pretty ballsy words aganist the radio demon, which was one thing but Alastor seemed to be getting slowly more and more annoyed with her antics.

It was subtle, however that still meant a lot.

Alastor had a lot of patience and it was concerning that Ciara could easily press his buttons.

"My dear, you do realize I am simply here to help. Ever considered it might be the best thing to keep me informed?" Alastor asked, calmly.

"Ever considered its an area you can't help in?" Ciara asked in response.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Alastor hummed.

She chuckled, "Do I need to spell it out?" She grinned a bit, "This involves marketing and this isn't your decade anymore. It involves websites, social media, texting, out sourcing, you know....modern concepts. Nothing a boomer like you would understand."

Alastor frowned, confused at the nickname but frankly found himseld more offended by her words than anything.

"And what makes you think that I wouldn't be able to understand them?" Alastor asked, peering down at the much smaller girl.

"Well considering I didn't even know who you were despite being in hell for several years says it all." She chuckled, "It's the modern age, people get information from television, phones, Voxtagram, and you're on none of it. Yes people still know of you but not for long, eventually people will die, technology with continue to advance, and barely anyone will know your name. Why? Because you refuse to evolve. The tv killed the radio star they say, which makes perfect sense. I know more about that tv guy rather than you, thus because of that he holds more importance to me and you've yet to have given me one reason as to why you should be deemed important."

The room was dead silent.

You would think Ciara had a death wish when she brought up Vox and then claimed that Alastor was weaker and less important than him.

Yet she didn't seem bothered and she didn't even seem aware of the shear amount of weight that those words held.

Alastor himself looked as calm as ever but, blink and you'll miss it, there was the clenching of his fist and the slightest narrow of his eyes.

The most prominent thing was his lack of reponse.

Alastor would have laughed, retorted back or said something.

But he didn't.

He was rendered silent. 

Speechless.

And it was frightening.

Charlie let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, uh! I'm sure Ciara doesn't mean that!" She said trying to ease the tension in the room, "Look let's get started on the tour, and um, Al I'll inform you of any plan changes later!"

Vaggie and Charlie sound lead Ciara out of the dining room, both unsure how to feel.

Vaggie was glad someone stood up to the prick but on the other hand, knowning Alastor he would plenty try to get some pay back on the doll and considering the amount of power Ciara already displayed. Well, safe to say she didn't want some kaiju type battle to happen.

Charlie wanted to avoid conflict at all cost. Ciara was already causing worry on her own, and she didn't need that mixed with her having a bad relationship with Alastor.

Meanwhile Alastor was left in complete awe of what the doll just said.

The audacity of that bitch!

He didn't know whether it was the way she said it or the fact that there was a legitimate amount of truth to her words.

Regardless, Alastor was pissed and he was going to make sure the doll knew how much she fucked up.

And he would enjoy ever bit of it.


	7. Chapter VI: Glass can't feel pain

Alastor intended to follow through with his promise.

Truth is after Ciara got introduced, no one had much of an issue with her.

She certainly kept her sharp tongue but believe it or not there were far worse things than just a few sassy remarks at the expense of one's pride.

She simply kept herself busy, working nearly off of the day and when she had free time, she simply kept to herself unless someone bothered her.

Truth is, it did make Alastor reconsider his planned actions.

Had the girl truly been just teasing and never truly meant to hurt him with her words? Was she simply a loner that wished to have gotten rid of company?

If the latter was the case then he could simply just get back at her by annoying the girl with his company.

How apt, the girl that managed to get under his skin so much was also the girl who he couldn't quite figure out.

Regardless, he couldn't deny that despite what she told him today that he didn't stay angry for long and couldn't bring himself to hold much of a grudge against the girl.

Still, he couldn't deny that little itch deep down inside him.

That little voice telling him to try something.

Just to see how the girl would react.

Making her another lowly denizen of hell that cowered and feared his very presence was just so intriguing.

Even if she didn't fear him after the encounter what would she do? How would she react around him?

Would she be impressed? Angry? Or if the girl seriously lacked any sanity would the action endure himself to the girl?

He simply must had to try.

Even if she told Vaggie or Charlie afterwards, he just had to try.

Honestly he even thought of possibly taking a bite out of her, not killing her, but he couldn't deny he was curious to see if there was any flesh underneath that glass skin.

Would it simply be hallow? Or is there something more?

I mean, glass certainly didn't taste good but if there was more to her, then how would she taste? The thought alone was enough to kill him with curiosity.

So he decided he act tonight, wouldn't be hard, he already knew where her room was after all.

When night came he snuck it, it wasn't too hard with a little shadow magic, he got in easily and concealing himself in darkness, he opted to watching the girl.

She had been reading a book when he entered, laying across her bed, a bored expression on her face.

Seemingly unaware of the radio demon in her room.

After a good thirty minutes had passed the girl closed her book, getting of the bed. She made her way over to her dresser, seeming to about to get ready for bed.

Alastor debated acting now, but decided to hold off. 

If he really wanted to shock the girl he had to wait until she was far more relaxed. An attack when someone least expects it is the best way to strike fear into anyone's heart.

He looked away while she changed herself, only looking back when she sure that she was fully clothed. Now seeming to swear some over sized sweater as a night gown. 

Well, honestly with the girls height it could be just a normal sized one that looked ridiculously large on her.

Either way, the girl returned to her bed. Not yet going to sleep, picking up one of those cellar devices and putting in headphones listening to something.

After a few moments the girl closed her eyes while she listened, prompting Alastor to finally put his plan into action.

Keeping his foot steps quiet, he approached the girl.

Slowly he started to reach over to her, his grin widening as excitement boiled up in him at all the harm he caused but-

"Hello Al..." Ciara greeted dully, not even opening her eyes.

Alastor froze.

How did she?-

Ciara rose up, taking her headphones out, looking at Alastor with a bored expression. "Can I help you?"

Alastor quickly recovered from his shock and simply laughed instead, "Ah good evening my dear, thought you would never notice me."

"And I was beginning to think you were just gonna be a creep all night," Ciara retorted, "Now is there a reason why you're here? Because I expect at least two dinners before we fuck,"

Alastor almost cringed, "Trust me, I don't want any of that. Especially from you of all people,"

Ciara blinked, "Damn that hurt a girls ego...." she joked, "Too bad I don't have one, so what the fuck you want?"

"Oh nothing much..." Alastor said before chuckling, "Just taught I'd teach you a lesson."

Ciara didn't get a chance to question him before a black tentacle appeared from behind her and violently wrapped around her arm. 

It yanked back, nearly dragging her across the bed, then-

POP!

With an almost cartoonist, pop sound her arm came off, almost like one of those plastic dolls that you can rip and put the arm back in.

Alastor looked at the girl, but honestly, her expression barley changed.

"Eh, not bad, solid six outta ten." she said, not bothering to receive her arm nor seeming frightened by the sudden magic. "But if you really wanna see damage..."

In the blink of an eye, without an hesitation, Ciara raised her other glass hand up and slammed it against the bed frame. Making it shatter upon impact.

"Now this," Ciara said raising up her now broke glass nub, "Is how you do some damage."

Alastor blinked, the girl was completely unbothered by anything. Not even a hint of pain or even discomfort flashed across her face, but this he noticed the liquid dropping from her now broken hand.

It wasn't blood, at least not normal blood. It was black, inky, almost tar like. 

Suddenly he recalled that image of those jet black eyes with an inky substance dripping from them.

"You are a fascinating one." Alastor said in awe.

Ciara shrugged. "I try." she said casually, "Also thought you would try to really put into some effort to hurt me, but looks like I thought wrong."

"Actually." Alastor now that a new task, forcefully grabbing her arm and forcing it up to his mouth, licking the black substance.

It was an odd taste. As if someone made all the bitterness, sadness and misery into someones blood.

He liked it.

"Ya done there?" Ciara said, if she was weirded out, she didn't show it. "Or are ya gonna eat me out?"

Alastor gave her a look, releasing her arm, "Don't make this weird."

"You broke into my room, removed my arm, and tasted my blood." Ciara stated bluntly, "And i'm the one making this weird?"

She didn't give Alastor time to respond.

"Tell me, what was your plan? Where ya gonna come up here and hurt me for....what?" Ciara asked calmly, "Because I hurt your little fweelings?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"You insulted me but that wasn't just it." Alastor informed, "You compared me to that....scum."

She chuckled, "Man, who knew all it took to get you riled up was to simply say that Voxy woxy is better."

Alastor didn't respond instead titling his head, "Why did you say that? I doubt you actually met the piece of set television, and you've barely known me for that long."

"Have I?" She asked not bothering to elaborate on which of those statements she was referring to, "If you want the truth, I simply wanted to hurt you anyway I could without laying my hands on you."

"Oh? For what reason?" Alastor asked tilting his head, "I haven't done anything to you."

Ciara looked at her missing arm.

"I didn't do anything to you, when you said that." He corrected.

"Incorrect again." she said dully, "I don't know what it is with overlords acting like you can just sweep things under the rug, do you seriously think people just forget?"

Alastor frowned a bit.

"Or...do you not recognize me?" she chuckled, "Too be fair, it took me some time to recognize you, so I guess it figures."

"Have me met before my dear?" Alastor asked calmly, looking down at her.

There was something familiar about those blue glassy eyes of hers, something about they reflected nearly all of his moments. It was familiar somehow.

"You tell me." She said bluntly, even now refusing to give much of a straight answer.

An odd thing about the girl he had noticed. She seemed to like to keep people on their toes, not letting them know things or be intentionally confusing about some of the things she said. Always keeping people guessing, always keeping herself in that weird area of not knowing if she was friend or foe, and always seeming to enjoy whatever chaos that happened because of it.

Reminded him of himself in a way.

"You are an odd one." Alastor said finally with a chuckle, leaning down a bit and flicking her forehead, making a little clink sound. Ciara, of course, gave no reaction to it. "Tell me, since you have blood...do you have organs?" his eyes drifted down to her torso.

"You wanna find out?" Ciara asked casually.

"I hope you are aware of what you just asked.." Alastors eyes narrowed.

"I am." she said calmly. "Unfortunately I have to commit to this redemption thing so my usual method of beating the shit out of you won't work. I have to be a good little girl, I can't be violent, can't do drugs, can't steal anything. So since I can't hurt you physically, i'll just let you do what you want. You can't kill me unless you have an angel weapon, and I can't feel pain so....go ahead."

A purple aura wrapped around Alastors hand, then moved it over, placing it right on her stomach.

"Eat me out." She said, no longer a question or a joke. Almost a command, as if she was daring him to see if he would actually do it.

What a unique position this was. A victim asking for him to eat them alive, despite the urge to simply question her and figure her out more. He couldn't pass up this opportunity. 

"You'll regret this dear." Alastor said, before sinking nails into her. Breaking her glass skin and pushing his hand into her abdomen, the black inky substance continuing to flow out of her.

"Regret implies I care.." Ciara said, her voice oddly empty sounding, her eyes never breaking contact with his his for even a moment.

Alastors eyes flashed red, his grin widening. Eagerly he licked his lips.

This would be the most exciting meal of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are weirdos -3-
> 
> They really do deserve eachother.


	8. Chapter VII: But deers can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know, the next one will be longer and....much more angsty. You'll see what I mean later, for now, enjoy!

Alastor instantly regretted ever going into Ciara's room that night.

Oh yes, he ate away at all of her internal organs, enjoying ever bit of gross inky tar like blood.

The girl gave no reaction during it all, simply laying there giving him a blank look as he ate away.

Truly he had underestimated the girl.

She had not a single problem with being eaten alive, and she still seldom feared the radio demon. In fact, in the end, she still came out on top.

It started once he had finished feasting, immediate he left, not bothering to check on the girl after tearing her apart. He walked out of the room and down the hallway.

He hadn't really decided on what to do next, going to simply wander the hotel after being properly fed. When it suddenly happened.

It started out small, a clenching pain in his stomach but something that could easily be ignored.

Then it escalated.

Near minutes it felt like someone has stabbed him in the gut, all of his organs turning and contorting onto themselves.

Alastor never felt such pain.

It wasn't just a bad stomach ache, it wasn't even the feeling you get from terrible food poisoning. It literally felt like he was being eaten from the inside.

His body responded in kind.

He rushed into the nearest bathroom, proceeding to vomit for the next several hours.

He wasn't quite sure how much time had passed, but he wagered that it nearly noon now but he still wasn't done.

The substance that came out of him was was black and inky feeling, hell it was even mixed with his own blood as he vomited. But, it didn't stop there.

The black substance dripped from his ears, eyes, and nose as the hours passed.

He was weakened after all of it.

Though he certainly wasn't one to need many hours of sleep but that aside he no longer had any nutrition in his body and hasn't eaten anything all damn day now.

He was on his knees, still hunched over the toilet. He had no idea if he would vomit again. He was sure he was done, god, he hoped he was done.

His throat burned and his mouth felt so incredibly dry.

He might pass out at this rate.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Enjoying yourself?" A familiar voice asked.

Alastor scowled, recognizing the voice instantly.

"What in Satan's name have you done to me?" Alastor asked, he voice much more raspy and hoarse than usual.

"Who? Me?" Ciara asked in false naivety, "I haven't done anything since your night together, in fact I even prepared breakfast for you in case you didn't get your fill last night but...you missed it." She chucked, "Any chance you'd like anything for lunch?"

"You know what I-" Alastors words were interrupted as he proceeded to hurl again.

"Know what?" Ciara asked chuckling again, clearly mocking him. "Oh...wait...did I not tell you?"

Alastor could feel her smirking from the other side of the door.

"My blood contains toxins that have been known to be....poisonous." she informed casually.

Alastor gritted his teeth.

That little-

Since when do demons that aren't fish known to have poison in their bloodstream!?

"And you didn't inform me, why?" Alastor asked, sounding oddly...calm. Never a good sign.

"You didn't ask." Ciara said with a hum, that's when he heard foot steps approaching.

Oh no.

Vaggie had been looking for Ciara, going to ask her about something.

Honestly all shady-ness aside, the girl did have some really good ideas. If anything she was a good marketing manager.

However when she found Ciara standing in front of a bathroom, she frowned a bit, a little confused.

"Uh, hey Ci? You waiting on someone?" Vaggie asked, frowning a bit.

"Hm? Oh, I'm just checking on Alastor." Ciara informed, monotone as ever, "He's quite sick."

The sound of Alastor vomiting up some more could be heard from the other side of the door.

Vaggie cringed, "Yikes...uh..." she wasn't quite sure how to deal with this situation, I mean she hated Alastors gut but she couldn't just let him suffer with whatever he caught.

"I'll go get some stomach medicine, um....any chance you know what's causing this?" Vaggie asked finally.

"Stomach medicine won't help." Ciara said bluntly, "He caught a bad case of food poisoning from who he ate last night."

Vaggies frown increased, "Who he ate?"

Ciara nodded, "Yes you see, he sneaked into my room last night and decided to help himself to a...meal, you could say."

Vaggie eyes widened then she immediate scowled, turning to the door, "What the actual fuck Alastor!?" She yelled out, kicking the bathroom door, "Since when does 'helping' include eating our fucking guest!?"

"Oh calm down." Ciara said bluntly, "I didn't feel anything, I've healed from the encounter and..."

The sound of Alastor throwing up yet again could be heard.

She almost smirked, "I think he's learned his lesson."

Vaggie gave her a look, frowning a bit.

Was this all a way to make Alastor suffer? In a way she could respect that but Ciara didn't even seem bothered by the fact that a cannibal ate her alive. 

If what she said was true and she didn't feel again, well, she should at least feel bothered by it.

Vaggie certainly would have but Ciara was treating it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Still, Ciara why didn't you yell out for help? Or tell us sooner?" Vaggie asked, "You didn't have to have this happen to you!"

"Violence is against the hotel rules, so thus I couldn't defend myself. Therefore the best course of action was to let it happen and let Alastor face the consequences of his actions." Ciara calmly replied. 

Vaggie frowned, "Wait- what- no-" she took a deep breath, "You can defend yourself Ciara. If you are being attacked you can fight back."

Ciara hummed, "Well that's good to know."

Vaggie paused looking at Ciara for a long time, "....Are you okay?"

I suppose she give her points for effort considering she would rather literally be eaten than use violence as a means of defense, but no one, especially not Charlie wanted people to reform if it meant causing them pain.

"I'm feeling perfectly fine." Ciara said casually, "Now, if you don't mind, I'll keep an eye on Alastor. Considering I am at least partially responsible, I'll do the favor of nursing him back to health."

Vaggie wanted to protest but it didn't look like Ciara was willing to argue.

"Uh...right." Vaggie said slowly, for some reason she felt so disturbed by the encounter. "I'll go tell Charlie, um....make sure Alastor doesn't die a second death." She said walking away.

"Can do." Ciara agreed as she watched Vaggie walk off

It took a lot to really make Vaggie feel deeply uncomfortable yet, Ciara managed to do so easily.

Everything, from the way she explained it to the way and her general reaction to the entire thing felt so....off.

In a way Vaggie felt bad for the girl, no sane person would let themselves be eaten alive even if they couldn't feel pain. Hell, Ciara's warped logic about how she couldn't use violence to defend herself was messed up on so many levels.

I suppose she technically was following the rules they set out yet still, clearly it shouldn't have to be explained that acting in self defense was alright.

Vaggie didn't like this one bit, but wasn't quite sure of how to address the situation.

She needed to talk to Charlie.


	9. Chapter VIII: Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, when do I ever upload this fast?

Vaggie immediately told Charlie everything.

From Ciara's lack of reaction, to how Alastor was, the twisted explanation and how she really didn't like any of it one bit.

Charlie, honestly, didn't know how to react.

The question of whether Ciara could still be trusted was up in the air, the possibility of the little doll being an ancient witch aside she hasn't been shown to be trustworthy and this entire incident further blurred the line.

Ciara definitely was the victim in this, there was no doubt about any of that. She has harmed and Alastor attacked her yet, she wasn't bothered and it did seem to be almost a trap of sorts when you looked at it from a distance.

Indeed from intentionally insulting Alastor on a personal level, then letting him eat her alive only for him to be the one suffering did seem to create an domino effect of disaster.

If any of this was intentional then Ciara was a master manipulator that was more of a threat than she thought.

However that theory fell apart as obviously Ciara had no real reason to do any of this, she didn’t even know who the radio demon was when she first arrived , why would she be so set on hurting him?

Plus from how Vaggie put it, Ciara didn't seem to enjoy the victory all that much and no matter how much you wanted to hurt a person, getting eaten alive for it seemed a bit extreme didn't it?

Charlie has no idea how it would work out but she needed to talk to Ciara about it one on one.

After some hours had passed, Ciara came to her office and the two began to talk. It started out simple, talking about plans for the hotel and what they both had in mind when Charlie brought it up.

"So...how's Al doing?" She asked finally as she looked over a sheet of paperwork.

"Finally got all the gunk out of him, he might still be kinda weak for a few days though." She said, a small smirk forming on her face.

"Right.." Charlie paused, "You didn't have to let him do that to you. I hope you realize that right?"

Ciara shrugged, "What's done is done."

"You didn't answer the question." Charlie said firmly, "Why didn't you yell out or something? You're pretty powerful from what I've seen why didn't you just apprehend him?"

Ciara raised an eyebrow, "Violence is against the rules of the hotel. If I called out for help then someone would feel the need to act violent on my part and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"We would! Well-" Charlie took a deep breath, "You can use those means if you were in danger-"

"Which I wasn't." Ciara said dismissively as she flipped through some papers.

Charlie gave her a look, "Ciara you got attacked, Alastor ate your insides."

"And?" Ciara asked, "I felt no pain and the experience wouldn't have killed me."

"It didn't bother you?" Charlie asked genuinely concerned, "I mean most people wouldn't have done it whether they could feel pain or not."

"Guess I'm just not most people." Ciara rolled her eyes, "Why does it even matter?"

Charlie felt as though she was put in an odd spot here, not knowing quite how to react.

It was like bouncing a ball at a wall, no matter how hard you threw the ball or what kind of ball it was, it didn't matter. The argument wouldn't stick or break down any walls, and it always reacted the same way each time.

Charlie decided on a different approach.

"How would you feel if someone else did that? Like me or Vaggie?" She asked finally.

"I would have took your place." Ciara informed, not even hesitating, "A person like Alastor wouldn't turn down an easy meal. Besides it be the best way to truly make sure he gets his punishment in the end."

"Ciara, that's not what I mean." Charlie frowned a bit, "Pain or not, you got hurt, and that's not good."

"I know it's not good." Ciara hummed.

"Then why let it happen?" Charlie quickly retorted.

Ciara let out a loud groan, "Because I don't care." She said finally.

"Look, I'm less than four feet tall, stuck in hell and constantly have to put up with bullshit. God forbid I feel something rather than nothing." She continued, "Trust me. I've been through worse and I'm not bothered by it. You get use to bad shit happening. Stop being stupid and worrying about it."

"Ciara, it's not stupid to be concerned about your mental health," she said standing up, looking down at the doll. 

Ciara actually chuckled, "And why do you care about my mental health?"

Charlie blinked, "Because you're an important member to our team-"

"Because I'm useful?" Ciara interrupted, suddenly a change in her tone, "Okay, now I get it. Don't worry Alastor could eat me alive every night and it wouldn't effect my work at all."

Charlie huffed, "You didn't let me finish," she grumbled, before speaking again, "You're also our friend Ciara! We don't want you getting this badly hurt ever!"

"You haven't known me for two days." Ciara retorted, walking away from the desk, "We aren't friends."

Charlie frowned more, "Just because you're new doesn't mean that I don't consider you a friend."

Ciara rolled her eyes again, "And why do you consider me a friend then?"

"You're nice and funny, you are definitely committed to whatever you pursue." Charlie began a genuine smile forming on her face.

She actually was being genuine, though she still didn't trust Ciara one hundred percent, she's shown mostly good qualities so far.

Charlie could see them being close friends.

Ciara laughed, much louder this time, "Oh sweetie, honey, darling,.......you don't know anything." She said her voice turning oddly dark, "If you knew anymore about me than you already do, you'd hate my guts. Hell, you would probably throw out this very window if you knew half of the things I've caused."

Charlie paused.

Honestly the words alone could be brushed aside but the tone is what really sold them for Charlie. 

Ciara usually kept a monotone or bored tone, but this was serious, cold and almost hurt sounding. There was no doubt in Charlies mind that regardless of what Ciara actually did, she believed that it made her terrible.

She believed that it made her unlikable and she believed no one would ever like her because of it.

Regardless of what others had to say, Ciara thought that she did the worse possible thing anyone could do and seemed to hate herself for it.

"So let me explain something you've failed to understand." Ciara continued, not even waiting for a response from Charlie, "We. Are. Not. Friends. Vaggie isn't my friend, Deer fucker isn't my friend, Drunk chinese cat in the hat rip off isn't my friend and you, especially, are not my friend. You don't know me and for your sake you never will. You offer me free room and I offer you my services for free, that is the end of my relationship with anyone here. Got it?"

Charlie frowned, wanting to respond, yet unsure how.

Honestly after hearing all of this, she felt terrible for being so distrusting of Ciara.

The girl came here, did nothing but help and now was intentionally isolating herself.

And for what? All because of whatever twisted beliefs she had, all because of some events that happened that made her feel this way.

Morgan le fay or not, Charlie wanted to help her. Yet, she was unsure how.

As much as she hated to say it, Ciara was right. They barely knew eachother, Charlie didn't know her enough to have a serious conversation and she couldn't force Ciara to open up to her.

After a bit, Charlie sighed, looking down, "I understand."

"Good." Ciara quipped, "Now, if you're done with all this touchey feelie shit, can we get back to business?"

Charlie paused, "Actually....one question."

Ciara gave her a look.

"Even though we aren't friends now, is there any chance we can be friends in the future?" Charlie asked slowly.

She expected Ciara to immediately snap back, immediately saying yelling out a harsh no but instead she just looked at Charlie.

Her expression was unreadable but it felt as though Charlie was having her entire soul was being examined at the moment.

"No." She said finally, sounding calmer than Charlie expected.

Charlie sighed, then offered a small smile, "I know you'll still turn me down after I say this, but I do hope you know that you're welcome to change that statement any time ya want. You can always come and talk to me."

Ciara rolled her eyes for what must have been the eighteenth time, "Please, save your effort." She walked back over to the desk, "Now, back to what I was saying about company image-"

The two continued to talk about a bit, business plans, best ways for free advertisements and possible ways to earn funding, all the typical boring stuff no one really wants to read about.

Finally Ciara left and Charlie was left to ponder the big question alone.

How do you help Ciara in this situation?

Maybe Charlie could hunt how a non shady therapist that she could talk to but something tells her that Ciara probably wouldn't react to that too well.

That was the downside of helping people, you can't really help someone that doesn't want to be helped.

So, maybe for now the question is, how does she make Ciara realize she has problems?

Well the only way to really make her listen or even just find out where all these issues stem from.

Soon Vaggie entered the office, "So...uh, how'd it go?" She asked cautiously, "Ciara looked, well, she looked like she always does. But did you guys make any progress?"

Vaggie wasn't that much of a peoples person, Charlie was always more extroverted and much better with people than she was. Honestly if anyone was going to have a serious talk about this kinda stuff with positive results, it'd be Charlie.

Charlie suddenly smiled, "I trust Ciara. One hundred percent from now on."

Vaggie blinked, "Okay, progress was made," she said semi sarcastically, "So...you don't think she's Morgan le fay anymore?"

"I don't think it matters." Charlie said simply, "Ciara doesn't seem like she wants to hurt anyone here. The worse thing she did was let someone eat her alive and Al definitely made the consequences for that. Frankly we have no reason not to trust her," she sighs, "Besides this is the happy hotel, we're suppose to help people and Ciara really needs some help right now."

Vaggie shifted, well trusting Ciara immediately when Charlie was so reluctant before was a big change. She couldn't deny the reasoning was sound.

"Right....but I have a feeling her issues won't be resolved with singing and lots of hugs, hun." She said crossing her arms.

"I know," Charlie sighed, "But doesn't mean we can't try. For now we just gotta treat her nicely, she'll open up to one of us soon. I know it!"

Vaggie gave an unsure smile, though she couldn't deny that Charlie did have the right idea.

Yet, deep seeded issues didn't go away regardless of how much support one had and regardless of what anyone in the hotel does, there is no guarantee that she'll open to them or to anyone at all.

Though Vaggie didn't mention it, it was entirely possible that Ciara was a lost cause.

It made her heart ache, someone so wrapped up in their despair that they couldn't care about themselves. Yet, a happy ending isn't always guaranteed, even to those that deserved it.

But, that being said.

It never hurt to try.

Slowly Vaggie nodded, "Let's hope she does..." she paused, before changing the subject, "Also hun, um, there is one more thing that I need to mention."

Charlie tilted her head.

"Um...while you and Ciara were talking, your dad called and he said that he'll be stopping by some time next week." Vaggie explained.

Charlie tensed, her dad coming to the hotel did not sound like a good idea in the slightest.

"I- he is??" She asked, baffled, "Did he...did he happen to say why."

"Not really, mentioned something about needing to talk but didn't really elaborate." Vaggie shrugged.

Though she had met Lucifer once, they two had yet to really...talk. Lucifer treated her cordially but didn't seem that fond of her.

Charlie did assure her that it wasn't personal and that Lucifer was always kind of iffy about anyone Charlie took on as partner, at least anyone that he didn't personally pick out for her that is.

"That's not good." Charlie said taking in a deep breath.

"Hey, relax." Vaggie said softly, placing her hand on her shoulder, already knowing that her girlfriends mind was conjuring up the worse case scenario.

Charlie was an optimist in very regard, except when it came to her parents. Especially her dad.

"It's probably nothing, just...another lecture about the hotel or some shit like that?" Vaggie said, giving a comforting smile.

Charlie placed her hand over Vaggie, a smile forming at her words, "Uh...this will be a lot to ask but, whatever they wanna talk to me about, will you stay with me?"

Vaggie blinked a bit surprised, this was the first time Charlie ever requested such a thing. When it came to issues with her parents Charlie usually preferred to tackle them alone.

Vaggie smiled and gently kissed her, "Of course."

"Thanks V," Charlie said softly, her cheeks flushing a bit.

Having Vaggies support meant a lot and honestly she was gonna need it.

Things would soon get a whole lot worse, not just for Charlie or Vaggie, but for everyone in the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a nice cup of angst, the next chapter will probably be less Ciara related lol. You'll see what I mean


	10. Chapter IX: Hey Bartender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to finish this today but mind wouldn't let me rest until I did so you fuckers get another early update

The next few days had been peaceful for lack of a better word.

Alastor was nearly at full recovery from his previous incident with the doll demon and Ciara caused no trouble.

Though she certainly kept her distance.

She talk to anyone if asked or approached and certainly communicated with Vaggie and Charlie, but only for work reasons.

Outside of that she barley approached anyone, let alone spent time with anyone.

Well, there was one exception.

Husk.

Though Ciara might as well have ignored everyone else in the hotel half the time, she did spend time with Husk though even then it was the bare minimum.

She come, order a drink (usually whiskey), they exchange some snarky banter, and then Ciara would sit at the bar, pull out a book and read for an hour or two. Then leave.

It was the bare minimum of interaction, which frankly seemed to be what both of them preferred.

Ciara made it clear that she doesn't want to make friends, and Husk wasn't one to get very social with people.

He had to admit, Ciara was certainly one of his more unique clients. While she was quick to call him names, like "living grumpy cat" or "furry wet dream" among other things he didn't understand, always seeming to enjoy getting on his nerves when she could, she never seemed.....malicious.

Many people in the hotel were quick to get upset at her insults and remarks, but to Husk they felt no different than simple teasing. Hell, the only time she ever seemed to want to hurt anyone is with that one time with Al and well-

God forbid that fucker gets knocked down a peg or two.

Though it was one thing to enjoy a couple glasses of whiskey every night, I mean, he wasn't one to judge about others drinking habits.

But, she only came to the bar to read of all things.

He's seen plenty of dames come to the bar before with a book in hand, but they did other things that just read, they talked with others or at least the bartender, maybe dance if there was music playing.

He could never recall a gal that came to a bar to read and just read for long periods of time.

Supposed he didn't care, she was quiet and didn't bother him unless for a quick refill on a drink but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why she stayed.

Why not just order a bottle then read upstairs in her room?

Why stay?

It made no sense to him.

Still, regardless when she came by again tonight, he didn't treat it any different. Continuing on with his business, while she continued to read.

The silence finally broken when Ciara spoke up, "Oh Huskykins," she said teasingly, mimicking what Angel often called him, "Fix me another glass?" She asked holding up the empty cup to him.

Husk rolled his eyes, "Sure thing doll face," he grumbled, grabbing a nearby bottle and filling up her glass. His eyes taking a glance at the cover of her book, still the same one she had been for the past couple of nights.

"What the hell are you even reading?" He asked idly, "It must be a pretty long book considering how often ya read it and ya still ain't fuckin' done."

Ciara hummed, "You wouldn't like it."

"Can't know that if I don't know what's it's about now can a I?" Husk asked sarcastically, but he wouldn't have pushed the question further.

He wasn't that curious.

Ciara took a sip of her whiskey before looking at him, "Well, since you're so curious it's actually a welsh story that was translated a couple decades ago. It tells a story about a kingdom where the king basically screws around all the time. Resulting in many women getting pregnant with his children, but obviously he refuses to take any of them in because their all born out of wedlock and he already has a wife."

"Sounds truer to history than most books," Husk said sarcastically.

Ciara chuckled, "Well it does rely a lot on coincidences, for example all of his children are women, all looking an awful lot a like." She continued to explain, "In fact all the kings daughters born out of wedlock were all raised in a similar area, one that was known for being extremely poor and filled with crime. They all end up taking career paths that are extremely illegal, eventually they all meet up with each other and realizing how alike they look, decide to help each other out. Claiming to be eachother while the others go commit crimes and so on."

Husk hummed, opening up a bottle of booze as he listened, "Clever. Two people can't be in the same place all at once."

Ciara nodded, "However since all the other daughters look so much like the kings legitimate child, people begin to suspect her of the crimes. Even though she always has an alibi, the other daughters realize this and decide to frame the princess for revenge on their father." Ciara continued, "After a bit, the princess herself begins to think she's committing these crimes, even though she was in other places when the crimes happened. It drives her insane to the point she believes that a demonic double of herself has been made then to commit these crimes and thus to defeat she has to kill herself and so she does."

Husk didn't say anything, just giving her a look. This story took a dark turn.

"Chaos basically happens from there as everyone is blaming eachother for the princesses death, but some of the children born out of wedlock see this as an opposite to literally take the princesses place. One starts killing the other children so she can pretend to he the princess and the others can't stop her, another uses this opportunity to fake her own death, putting her clothes on one of her look alikes corpse so it looks like her, another one pretends to be the princesses ghost so that the person that saw the princess commit suicide won't tell anyone the princess is dead yet."

Ciara paused taking sip of her whiskey, "I'd tell ya more but I haven't read that far yet." She chuckled, "I'm probably boring you anyway."

"Eh, sounds better than what most kids these days read," Husk responded finally, though honestly he didn't bother to keep up with any modern books.

He wasn't the bookworm type of guy. 

"Kinda dark though," he said, more to himself rather than to Ciara.

"Told you that you wouldn't like it." Ciara hummed, looking back down at her book.

"That's not what I said..." Husk said slowly frowning, "It's just...the princess didn't really deserve anything that happened to her in that story. I mean she gets accused of a crime, framed, driven insane and all for what? Because her dad slept around? Ain't right."

Husk didn't know why he continued talking but seeing the look on Ciara's face made him regret it.

At first glance you might think that nothing was up, but if you look close enough Ciara almost seemed.....upset? No, not quite. Remorseful? It was something among those lines.

"Her existence alone caused plenty people pain, in a way this was the best fate for her." Ciara said bluntly, any hint of emotion soon leaving her face. "Would you like the book grumpy? You'll understand what I mean if you actually read it."

Now that statement raised concern. There was certainly a pattern with this girl and self destructive tendencies. Though he didn't know the full story she left Alastor eat her alive and he got poisoned as a result.

Husk hadn't been that concerned about it, in fact maybe it would finally get Al to stop feasting on people for no reason, but with that event in mind and her outright saying a suicide was the best fate for someone-

He didn't like it one bit. 

Something was up but he knew better than to stick his nose into it. 

"Think I'm good on that barbie," he said finally, taking swig from his drink. "Books ain't for me."

Ciara simply hummer all her focus back on the book. After another hour and some more alcohol was consumed, Ciara left.

Husk thought he would final have some time to himself to relax but then someone spoke up.

"Soooooo-" a static filled voice singed out, "Buddying up with the enemy?" He asked, the radio demon himself stepping out of the shadows. 

Husk rolled his eyes, "If you consider buddying up, tolerating the bitch for a couple of hours then yes." He sighed, taking another swig, "Also I really doubt she's your enemy."

"She poisoned me." Alastor huffed.

Husk rolled his eyes again, arguing with him over this would be pointless, "Right, but for hour sake I hope ya ain't gonna try anything else with her."

Alastor tilted his head, his grin widening, "What makes you think I wouldn't? She's clever and certainly not easy to harm, she's the perfect companion!"

Husk squinted, "I-" he tried to wrap around what he just heard, "After all this your grand idea is to date her?"

"Date? Oh no!" He chuckled, "The girls powerful and has more than a few tricks up her sleeve. I need someone like that on my side!"

Husk frowned, "You want who you just called your "enemy" on your side?"

"She's not going to stay that way," Alastor chuckled, "She's not like that giant walking toaster, we could be good friends if we tried."

Husk frowned, but simply shook his head in response.

He gave up trying to understand Alastors logic many years ago. 

Any normal person would keep their distance from someone that made them sick and weak for a good couple of days, yet Alastor wanted to get closer?

Maybe this was another way to get revenge, to get close to her then betray Ciara. Which he didn't like one bit.

He wasn't close to the girl at all but she didn't deserve to get back stabbed and something told him that in the end it might end up hurting Alastor more.

He would voice his concerns, but he knew Al wouldn't really listen.

"Plus, I think you could help me!" He exclaimed suddenly taking a seat at the bar.

"Help?" Husk asked seeming to glare at Alastor, "The fuck you mean help?"

"She seems tolerate you the most, you can help me win her over. Maybe put in a good word for me?" He asked, chuckling to himself.

For someone that didn't claim to have any romantic interest in the girl, Husk felt this was the equivalent of attempting to help a teenage boy impress a cute girl.

"Doubt that'll really work," he said bluntly, "Besides we ain't that close. We've only had our first real conversation tonight."

Slight over exaggeration to say that was their first real conversation but whatever.

"I think you unders estimate your charm dear friend, you two will be close in no time." Alastor said with a hum.

Husk, once again, rolled his eyes, "Yeah, what the fuck ever, still don't get why you're bothering in the first place."

Honestly, truth be told, Alastor didn't either.

After their last interaction, despite how it ended for him, he wasn't really able to stay mad. The way she deceived him was clever, respectable even. Hell, in hindsight he wished he had done it. 

He was certainly still annoyed and didn't trust the girl, but he couldn't bring himself to stay mad.

Alastor was more curious and fascinated than anything. Especially by every thing she told him last time.

Claiming to know him, saying that he tried to hurt her long before that night and well....her eyes.

He didn't know what it was.

Those glassy blue reflexive eyes.

They invoked so many feelings in him, those of familiarity and nostalgia. Almost giving him the warm fuzzies that a childhood memory often would, yet also remorse?

It was hard to put into words.

It was like everytime he looked in her eyes, he saw an old close friend but an old close friend that died a tragic death.

Those feelings of mourning and sorrow that he seldom felt, all bubbled up in his chest the moment they made eye contact.

He could look at her with out feeling it, talk to her, touch her, as long as he didn't stare directly into her eyes.

It was a mystery how he felt as if beauty had been lost and squandered in such a cruel way when he had no idea what that beauty was.

Why feel remorse for something you haven't lost? Yet clearly had to have lost it if it felt so familiar.

The question was enough to drive a man insane.

Finally, he spoke up again, "Besides it looks like things about to get very entertaining! Lucifer himself is visiting soon!"

Husk tensed a bit, "Is he?" He asked, taking another swig from his his bottle, "That don't sound like good news."

"Most likely it isn't," he snickered, "I don't know the details but I sense a storm brewing. And a big one at that."

Husk tilted his head, "Does everyone know this?"

"No one aside from me, Vaggie and Charlie, but I only know because I overheard them talking." He hummed, "Wonder if they told Lucifer that I'm here, he might be in for quite a surprise."

Husk finally finished his bottle now no longer paying attention to Alastors words simply grumbling out something.

He pulled out another from the bar when he noticed something.

It was a rose carving on the shelf, that itself wasn't enough to raise a alarm but one seemed to be shaped differently. Sticking out like it had been a decoration glued on.

Honestly one could easily overlook it or just not notice it but Husk, in his barely sober mind decided to touch it. 

He meant to simply tap it, but ended up applying more pressure than he thought. As soon as he touched it, it sunk down, then a series of creaks were heard and before Husk knew it the ground below him disappeared. Soon he was blumpting downwards.

A very cat like screech escaped his mouth, Alastor yelling after him. Equally if not more surprised.

Before Husk could comprehend anything his back hit the ground. While he suspected the landing to be rough it was surprisingly gentle.

Suddenly all he smelt was something painfully sweet, it almost burned his nose, making him want to cry.

He could hear Alastor calling for him, but it took all of Husks energy to just sit up.

He looked around, it was a tunnel of some sort. A very part one with only the light from the trap door he fell through. Underneath him was a thick flower bed of...roses? No, black roses.

In fact most of the floor and walls were covered with black roses, or black rose petals.

Instantly he felt tense. Reasonable for someone they fell into a dark hidden tunnel they just discovered but that wasn't just it.

Even with the intense sweet smell from all the roses nearly suffocating him, there was something...oppressive, something...wrong about this place.

He hadn't been here long yet his stomach felt like it was being twisted into thousands of knots, he was nearly hyperventilating for no reason he could think of.

Soon he glanced down at the end of tunnel, something crept out of the dark abyss, pale hands, a human face that looked deformed and decayed with jet black eyes peering at him.

He couldn't even comprehend what was happening until he thing lunged at him, its mouth opening showing off sharp teeth, black gunk beginning to drip from it's eyes.

Soon it screeched, so loud it could have broken glass. In a demonic, inhuman, and out right sickening voice it was all Husk could hear.

H̷̢͉̣͉̰̦͓͎̙͉͙̭̗̲͈̙͖͒̏͠e̵̡̛̯͍͙̞͎̅̅͛̃̏̈́̀̃́̆̓͛̉̕͘͝͝͝l̸̨̨̢̢̢̢̢̛͉͎̤̭̦̙̰͖̣̰̝̮̥̲̦̫̤̳̣͚͇͇͍͎̙̺͎̇̋͐̈́̌̿̂̇̐̈̏̌̍̔̍̒̈̇̂͗̒̇͑̈́͑͘̕͘͜͝p̷̧̨͕̝͚̳̤͉̫̠̱̘̥̜̦̖̮̞̣̹̗̳̖͖̼͖͙͓̻̠͈̜̟̦͍̣̣̲̣̫͚̞̦̠̤͔̘̻̰̻̉͐̐̾̋̎̂̃̐͌̊̏̈̌̏̕̕͜͝ ̴̧̨̡͇̪͖̫͖̹͚͎̭̞̝͇̻̳̟͓̆͆̄̓́͂͆͑͐̈́̊̎͐̑̾̾͐̓͐̓͊̏̄̓͌̾̊͑̍͘͠͝ͅm̴̛̲̙̈́̈́͂̔͌͘ȩ̸̛̩̩̜̝͈̼͔̜̝̤̞̮͇̟͇̹̼̠̻̪͍͍̞̘͔͈͓͓̯͇̼͉̼̣͚̺̤͚͚̙̭͚̜͙̗̞͎̌́͑́̿̊͗̔̀͊̑̈́̉̔̍̂̆̽͂̍́̎̈͂̒͑̅̂͂͗̎̓̾̕͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅ

Everything went white, he screamed out in both fear and pain. For a second he felt as if he couldn't breath, his whole body stunned.

His vision returned now blurry, a terrible pounding pain in his head. You might as well should have put a bullet in his head, the pain alone from it felt as if it was enough to make him pass out.

Soon he felt a level of sanity return when Alastor grabbed him, pulling him up, back into the hotels bar and out of whatever second hell he just endured.

"Husker! Husker! Husk! Ger a hold of yourself man!" Alastor said shaking the cat that was nearly limp in arms, though he facade not slipping, he was sounding at least somewhat concerned for his friend.

After all it wasn't every day your friend crashed through the floor then started screaming as he was being murdered.

Even now as he looked at the cat, he still seemed shocked, pale, frightened.

All at once Husks senses were regained, his fur all bristled as he ran away as far as he possible could from the opening in the floor.

"Close that!!" He hissed out, a clear demand, "Close it right the fuck now!!"

Alastor frowned, standing up, he looked at the opening then back at Husk before shrugging and waving his and using some magic except, well, it didn't work.

His brow furrowed in confusion, waving his hand a few more times but his magic simply refused to work.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Husk yelled out frustrated, rushing over, slamming his paw over the button that causes the damn thing, running back as soon as he did.

Slowly, the entrance closed.

A visible sigh of relief, escaped his, slowly he began to calm down.

Alastor gave him a look, more confused than anything, "Well that was interesting...." he said finally, "What did you see down there."

"Don't wanna talk about it." He snapped, crossing his arms, "I just- get someone the hell down there! Get that shit sorted out." He said walking off.

Alastor raised an eyebrow, "Are you alright?"

Husk gave no response, simply proceeding to grab a couple more bottles of booze before leaving the bar. 

He would handle this terrifying, nearly traumatic experience how he handled all of his other traumatic experiences.

Drinking until he forgot about it.

As Husk left Alastor turned to where the floor had opened up, seemed whatever secret message that Husk opened was hiding some terrible secrets.

He should probably tell someone about this before it becomes a problem, shouldn't he?

His grin widened.

But where was the fun in that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A storm is brewing, shit about to hit the fan and everyone has no chill
> 
> That's what I call, 🌠d r a m a🌠


	11. Chapter X: A simpler time

Ḩ̷̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͔̯̖̼͚̬͔̞̜̘̘̩̱̻͎̮̺̫̠̠̹̦̹͉̘̺̞͇̦̻̗̫̘̣͔͓̫͎̱͕̟̥̤̰͕̝̋͋̈́̓̄̒̎̄̅̿̾̐́̒̂͌̔̍̔̍̓͋̐̑̀͆̐̈̃͑̅̔̽̔̏͐͒̐̏͑̄̑̏̉̔̓̇̽͐̓̓̑͂̎̂̄͂̆̂̉̾̅̈́̄̈́̃̀̏̎̈́̆̈̏͂̇̾̾̾̑̽̓̈́̓̔̒̒̄͛͆̀͊͛̾̏̈́̽͊̔̉̈̐̌͑͗̐̂͊͊̒̍͒̈̈́̉̋͊̊͑͐̃̾͐̾̇͆̔͑̿̊̈́̌́̉̋̈͌̑̓̾̃̑̑̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ę̵̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̺͚̮̙̭̹̝̬̪͖̦̟̗̟̬̤̦̱͚͔͎̝̲͓͍͚̹̦͖͍͙̤̯̺̯̫̞̖̳̘̣̥͉͓͈̼̫̣̯͈͔̻̩͕̫͎̪̮̗͓̱̜͙̞̥̬̖̪͂̀͗̿͋̑̏̽̌͆͛̓̌̏̒̈͑̽̂̎̓̎͑͋̃̅̽͒͛̎̎͌͊́̑̀̎͂̍̀͒̈́̆̅̾̂̇͒͊͂̌͆͋͐̌͛͛̅̌̑̽̌̆̏̍̾̑̂̍̃̐͒͒̒̾̈́̄̀̌͗͂̌͑̌̿̈͊̍̒͌̇͒͛͊̑͋͗̇̐̔͂͋̾͂̌̈́̂̆̉̃͐͂̋̓́̽̐̿̆͌͊͌̿͒̏̓̑̋̂͋̈́̈́͊̂́͌͘̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅḻ̸̨̨̛̛̛̛̙̣͙̟̤̼͓̲̗̺͈͈̠̬̜̜͓̳͇̪̣̋̓̓̈́͒̾͒̊̒́̐̀͛͋̋̐̄͒͛̈́͗̊̂̂͑̋̇͂̔̎͆͊̏̄͆́̓̾̇̍̂͆̐́̉̃́͛̃̈́̃̈́̆̎̓̈̽͒̽̈̅̾͒̆̋̈́̐͆̒̒̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅp̶̢̢̧̨̨̧̡̨̡̧̡̢̧̧̢̨̢͎̣̙̦̬̗̜̯̪̬͖̱̼̰͕̼͍̲̻̦̼͇͔̩͉̜̗̥̻͎͕̻͓̺̺̘̣͍̣̙͚̠̳͔̻͖̮͉͎̹͍̩̼̙̥̯̱̙̮̤̳̹̟͍̼̪͚̳̟̗͇̫͍̟͔̩͍̮̝̥̳͈͍̖͈̠̫̙͇͖͚̪̗̬̙͕͕͈̞͖̮̬̯͇̠̥̥̣̯̲͕̗͈̺̫̮̫̮̺͖̯̮̬̤͚̰̖͍͙͍̠̳̯̟͎͉̣͍̖͉͚̙̖̝̟͚̲̗͒̃̋̇́̉̚̕͜͠ͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̺̩͙̟̬͎̞͖͓̭̦̯̙͙̭̻͙͕̖͈̯̜͂͛͐̋͒͗̾̔͐̎̔̌͛̑̉̈́̎́̓͋̍̄̌̊̀̔̉̃̿̑̇̔̂́̔̿̃̋̋̄̃͗̄̌͛̂̓̂̓̽͋̔̒̈́́́̾̈́̔̅͌͛̽̎͐̑͑̈́̈́̿́̎́͛̋̆̓̉͆̓͗̃̐̄͆̍̑̽͑̓̓͋̎̏͋͌͐̔́͆̄̽̓͑̄̆́͛̅͌̕̚̕̚͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅm̵̡̢̨̨̨̧̧̢̨̧̨̢̧̧̨̨̛̛̥̳̗͍̰̼̪̝̬͓̙͔̫̬̝̖͙̤͓͎̺̰̱͇̱͉̞͔̯̼̘̱͍̺͈͙̼̻̱̩̠̺̗̳̪͍͕̝͍͍̲̖̥̤̭̱͖̣̲̖̟̪͕͈̭̹͔͇͉̗͔͔̙̤̦̯͎̘̠͉͈̩̣̙̻̥͖͕͉̰̦̰̤̳̤̭͔̲̺̩͕͚̗̳̙̩̖̪̘͈̮̦͔̝̥̼̰̫͙̖͖̖͗̍͐̉͋̃̄́͗̓̑̐̋̍͋̂̃̽́͗́͑̎̾̽̾̉̆͗͂̽̅̔́̇̆̀̃̆̈́͆̔̋̒̅͗͆̑̆̊͛͛͂̄͐̏̀̂̉̈́̽͐͂̒̄͐̎̉́̀͊͗̓̎̉̉̆͑̅̋̃̓̈̿̿̋̒̑̒͌͌̑̀͒̄̀͌͂̃̄̋͛͗͂̈̓̎̑̑͛͌̿̎̒̋̍̈́͒͛̈̇̄̐͗͆̂̊̄̓̏̀̾͊̒̔̽͛̂̌͌̉̈́̇̈̿͋̊̿̽͛̕͘̕̕͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅe̶̢̨̢̢̨̢̛͉͇͍̮̗̹̳̱̱͍̜̞͚̥̳̬̦̯̰̬͍͚̲͖̞͍̟̣̳͓̪̥̦̝̦̖̞̺͍̪͍͈̭͇͋̈́͐͌̓͋͌͑̅̓̄͐͛̏͑̌̂͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅ ̷̧̢̨̢̨̧̨̨̨̢̡̛̛̼͇͎͔͕̙̟͉͈͓̦̖͚͎̠̦̰͕̜̻̮̗̩̭̼̖̼̫̳͇͉̩̬̫͇̟̗̻̖̘̱̤̘͇̪̼̮͎͖̪̯͎̦̘̮̳̻͇̠̱̤̯͕̘̖̬̮̙͍̱̹̺̮̳͎͓̺̪͍͕̮̲̻̹̠̬̤͓̘͚̭͇̺̯̦͉͖̖͙̦̜̝͖͈̟̫̼̹̹̞̹̱̉̿͋̈́̔̓͋̀̈̈́̔̉̀̈́̿̈̓̎́̎̓͋́̂̎̍̇̏̂̆̚̕̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͠ͅ

P̴̨̡̧̡̡̢̢̧̨̡̤̲͎̗̪͙̞̹̳̠̼̥̺̬̹̭̟̫̯͙̣̥͍̞͚͎̬͚̞̮̠͕͖̞̦̯̺̦̱͚̼̙̜͖̘͉̺̳͍̪͚͈̼̻̝͍͚̪͚̼̮̗̘̠̗̦̝̪͔͎̣͇͉͍̲̹̙͔̗̫̦̣͉̘̙̜̭̰̘̥̳̳̰͚͉͚̤̭̠̬̹̳̖̬̤̣͈͉͎͎̪͔̮̦̽̎͘̚͜ͅͅͅͅͅl̶̨̡̧̢̨̨̨̧̢̧̨̨̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̬͔̤͙̱͙͙͚͚̗̩̰͉̳̙̘̙͓̫̥̳͎̟͕̠̠͙̗̜̮̖̰͓͕͎̤̖̦̗̻͚̩̩̺̟͙̘̭̖̬̥̹͔͇̗̦͎̬̘̯̳͈͎͚̩͍͈̥̙̗̮̺͍̼̥̟̼̫̥͉̩̼͍͚͍̜̭̳̳̜͕̤͍͕͙̞̟̦̺̞̭̖̰̺̻͖̩̟̭̹̬̼͈͚̱̻̬̫͍͉̰̩̳̜̦͔͉̜͇̩̮̠͔̥̗̥̘͐̎̇̽̐́́́́̽͂̅͊̊̈́̓͋̑͆̒͊̌̉͐̅͑̏͊̎̍̓͋͗̇́̎͐͋̈́̓͋̅̍̉͆̂̅̎̈̍̓̿͊̀̆̋͊̋͗̓̉͒͋͒͗͛̄̓͒̋̆͒͋̐̈̓̊͊̉́̔̃͊̋̒̓̏̉̔͛̋̓̓́̒̋̔̈̕͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅe̸̢̧̢̡̢̨̡̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̢̨̧̢̢̧̯̫̳̘̭̲̳̹̖͉̼̜̩̤̥͖͎̤͙͈̜̦͈̙̱̝̝̜̯͚̭͉͖̭͓͎͉̣̤̙̞̗̳̜͚̣̣̥͈͎͔͔͈͔͇̬͖̻̼̝̹̥͉̥͓͈̜̞̺̺̥̖̥̦͓̝̗̟̻̼͉̪͕̬̭̺̪̥̺͈̼̼̠͉̳̙̗͈͈̰̲̺̜͙͓̗̞͇̥̻̻̝̞̹͈̗͎̖̪̗͖̜͉̩̙̦̹͇̝̲̻͔̗͍͖̺͉̲̥͗̄̂̅̍̐̇̎̔͒̐͋͒͌̽̑̇̌̆̈́͊̿͂̿̓͐̈́̓̿̏̑͗̈́̃̎̾̓̾̍̓̔͐̃͒̀͊͊̍̽͊̃͛̆́͋̄̏̈́̄̏̓̆̍͗̌̄͒̓͌̐̔͗͗͋́̒͌̓͐̚̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅă̴̡̡̨̨̨̡̡̛̛̤̪̻̖̘̖̲̳̫̗̲͙̜̖͇͍̩̜̲̮̲̖̯̗͕̪̦̰̳̤̦̳̻͓͇̖̪̗̖̟̠̤̱̪̙͖̻͔͓͙͍͈̱̖̹͚͙̤̟͕̼̤͕̦̳̲̗͕͓͇̫͚̬̠͙͙̭̬͇̹̭͓̣̹̦̟̠̝̭͉͙̪̬͕̻̩͇̪̙̱̬̙͙̭̻̜̻͔͚̝̠̥̠͈̤̝̼̱̜̹̿͑̾̈́̈̎̈́̈̐̐͛̍̈́̈́̓̏͋͒̿́̈̂̇̿̇̽̈́̃̽̀͌̆̾̄̍̐͂͒͗̈́́̏̌͋̍̈́̐͆͒͐̅̾͂̌͛͊̄̌̇̔̓̆̆̾̒̐̌̈̆̈́͗̋̄̒͊̅̂͌̏͗̓̒̆̿̈̈͛͛͊͐̈̄̌̄̒͂̔͌̅̂̂̎̋̍̀̈́͊̄̈̉̈̐̚̕̚͘̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅs̵̨̡̧̨̢̡̡̧̧̨̡̢̧̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̠̭̲̙̱̰̯̤̫̼̠̣̖̣̳͕͖͕̗̪̩͇̯̬͉̮̣̲̹̲̜̳̥̫̖̹̥̣̣̙̙̹͈͍̲͎̣̝̠̜̝̳̫̠̲͓͙̰̝̙̣̳̦͎̬̗͍͖͍̩̞̥̜̰̖̼̪̞̺̫̭̭̜̰̼̭̥͔͇̲̝̝͖͇̲͙̺̫̪̜͉̤̣̭̖͚̗͙͎̯̜͕̗͇͍̹̯̘͍̝͓̝͕̭̩͇̯̮̼̺̞̪͙̜̠̘̠̝̖̣̞̮̟͖̦̽̎͒̒͗̿͂̈́͋͛̅̍̃̈̐̈́̆̽̌̄̓́̈́͑̋̍̏͂̐̆̊̃͂͗̅̓̇̈̃̄̿̈͂͆̇͐̈́̃̍͒̀́̆̓̏̄̽̃͛̒̓͑̍͗̄̍̾͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅę̵̡̢̢̨̧̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͖̹̺̯͚̥͕̪͕̺̬̯̼̝̝̞͇̺̜̳͈͇̤̙͎͔̣̱͖̻̹͍̝͉̼̰̙̼̩̼̻̘̮̖̪̠͈̲̼͇̹̱̬͚̖͙̠̞̺̠̜̮̣̰̱̪͕̫̗̯̗͍͔̝̩̲͓͓̟̦̜̪̥̬̜̙̼͈͇̥̞̙͎͍͉͇̖̼̯̟̯̞̬͙͎̲̼̰͖̬͈̝̘͇̤͎̝̞̱̟̮̪̞̖̻̭͎̝͚̦̼̳̮͙͇̝̰̞̜̌̔̑̌̋̄̇́̃̍̎͛̂̎̽͊͂̃̿͊̃̌̈́̈͊̇̌͗͗̽̎̒͋̓̐̓̄͆̍̄̅̄͛̈́́̓̃͛́͐̃̀̿́͑͗́̇̊͗͗̒̀̎̂̈́̑̑̒̌̃̿̓̊̽͆͑͊̽̆̈̋͊̽͐̀̃̿̏̄͘̚͘͘͘͘͜͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̶̨̢̢̡̡̨̧̢̡̢̧̬̪͖̼̩̘̬̩̝̭̹͖̱̳̱̳̖̞̮͚̜͎͓̲͕̹͙̻̗͍͍̬̺̹͖͖̯͔͙̝͔͖̩̝͖͕̖̟̦̩͖͙̙̰̞̰̠͓͉̲̝̪̰̲̗͉̬͙̙͚͙̘̭̟̹̪̹̭̝̖̀̾͊̿̓͂̃͆̋͛̑̈̀̍͆̏̑̐̿̏̈́̂͆̀̑̔̍̒̄̆͐̅̊̏̎̊̌̌͐̃̾̈́͆͊͌̄̈́̏̑͒͂͋̀̐̏͑̆̌̾͆͒͂́̍̑̋̒͊͘̚̕͘͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅh̸̢̨̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̭̻̤͇͍͉͎̺͈͙̲͕̖̗̖̦͇̠̝̬̮̲̜̯̺̼̮̭͕͕̗̘̱͚̣̲̲̪͇̯̺̼͔̻͈̘̘̦̯̦͎̦̻͔͍̭͔̭̝̘̞̩̲̗̤̻̼̙͚͎̪̟̙͓̞͙̤̗̫͈̗̱̺͒̈́͐̀̃̄̎̅̓̄͑̌̐̇̄̓̈̊̍͊̈́̍̾̋̂͂̇̀̌͌̋̓̊͆̐̊̽̄̏̔̍̔̈͂̋̌̏̅͑͒̑̈́͋̽̓͊͆͆̃̈́̈́̽̀̅̒̄͛̈̈́̔̐͊̂̅̃̎̊̓͗̆̓̎̒̃̽̿̂͒̽͆̊͊̿̌́̈́̒͂̒̌̔̈́͊́́̈̉̌̒̇̿͋̿̽͋̆̇͊͆̓̅̃͂̄̈́̅̑̕̚͘̚̚͘̚̚̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̵̡̡̡̡̨̢̨̢̨̡̧̛̛͙̩̖͈̖̖̲͔͙̫̳̩̟̼̬̞͕̻͉͓̣̝͉̞̫̻̗̯̙̩͙̰̘͓̲̪̰͚̺̼̳̞͖̳͎̫͙͎̬͍̬̻̰̬̙̹͉̫̳̹̖̗̺͕̺̙͈̩̹̗̤̪̺͈̗͈̲̳͚͕̺̩̯̥͚̺̠̩̟̰̫̤̤̱̤̯̥̳̥͖̟̳͕̳͉͉̟̘͖͖̲̯͖̠̳͍̱͎̻͚̬͔̮̩͚͔͖̰̥̜̝̟̩̪͓͕͇̮̦̣̭̮̱̦̦͕͖̩̼̰̖̼̓̍͋̃̑̿̈̍̓͗̔͐̐̈́̂̄̈́̏͛̀́͂͑̉̎̆̓̀̓͂̍̂͂͐̔̈̈͊͐̒̅̈̃͂͒͋̓̊̽͋̆̎́͊̐̏̇̇͒̎̈́̐̄͆̍̂̌̾͂̉̓͋̀͑̌̓̐̆̔͋̑̐͗͒̀͌̓̏̆͌̄̒̉̐̔͌̇͛̆͊̆͂̒̿̓̈́̌̾̇̍͌͆̀̆̈̊̃̄͒͂͊̒̓̈́̽̎̒̾̉̉́̽̏̋̆́̃̿̽̅̾͋͂̊̈͐̂͘̕̚̚̕̕̚͘͘̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅľ̴̢̧̨̢̨̨̨̡̢̡̨̨̨̨̡̡̡̨̛̛̛͉͉͉͕̖̯̺̝̣̤̻͓͉̮͇̞͖̝̪͎̲̫̩̗̺̳̤̬̖̰̣̰̠͉̺̯̥̮̫̰͔̱̫̤͉̰̲̼̲͙̠̼̜̻̬͓̣̰̘͈̤̳͉̩͎̹̖̭̳̬̤̠͔̝̻̤̯̠͈͓͎̼̥̪̗̼̜̜͈̱̻̝̘̞̟̞̜͉͔̱̺̘̘͈̙̯̥̩̭̗̗̝͖̣̟̙̯̪̱̖̲̭̖̤͖̪̫̒̅̉͌̒̈̀̐͂͐̽̌̑͛̆̓̓̅̐̋͆̋̏̐̄̌̓̒̉̎͆̍̈́͂͑̈́̃͆͛͐͑̾̚͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅp̶̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝͍̻̦̱̈̈́́̈͗͑͊̈̄͂̊̂̈́͋͛̇̀͑̾̃͐͛͗̍̀̏͗̓̊͗͑̔̌͒̀̅͛́̃͆̋̏̈́̍̌̑̆͊̽̎̐̃̍͆̆̅̈́̀̒̅̿̓̒͑͂̔͊̈͒̐͐̀̆̓͊͌͗͑̄͗̈́̏́͌͐̒͂̐͂̑͐͋̏͆̃̑̂̒͒͑̉͌̑̈̍͋͛͒͊̃͋́̎͑̏̾̑̈́́͌͛͌̌͋̔̉̇̏̓̄̂͒́͋̈͛͆̿̒͗̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̷̡̨̢̢̧̧̢̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̞̰̹̜̟̝̝̜̗̯̦̳̱̼̞̯̝͎͖̪̰̠̳̯̭̲͉̠͇̲̜̤̱̦̗͖̱̥͖͉̮͕̪̯̰̗͎̣͔̠̩̭͔̖͙͔̣̘͚̟̟͇̻̯̤͓̼̪̬̺̣̯̩̜͍̳̖͓͎͈̟͓̰͉͖̜̬̤͎̭̮̦͓̖̮̖͓͎͚͔̰̪̳̲̺̹̰͓͇̫̠̝̰̹͎̱̰͕̼͈͙͖̀͛̃̅̃̒̔̍͆͌͛̃̀̌̄̋̅̈́̎͗̅̌̀̈́͋̿͒͐̏̑̑̽̽̽̈́͛̑͆͊̿͐͂̋͐̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅm̶̧̡̧̧̛̛̳̜͓͉̺̹̼͇͚̥̣̫̝̠̭̖̘͈̟͖͖̫̙͙̠̗̲͙͖̜̻̜̳̟͎̽͆̂̈́́̉̓̈̌̾͗͂̐͊̀͐̾͊͐̎̕̚͜͝͝ͅę̵̧̧̨̛̼̣̻͙̪͇̹͈̰̩̪̱̠̬͕͓̠̘̤͚͎̘̞̩̫̥̪͕̭̞̮̩̙̻̣̪̜̜̞͇̟̦̥͓̥̱̗̱̞̦͔͒͒̓̽̾̈͒̃̅̾́̿̽̊͂́̉͊̄͗͒̉͑͒̑̐̈́̂̎̃̋͐̋̅̂̄̾̀̐̌̉̏̓̏͑͑̑̐͊̔͘̕̚͘͘̚̕̚͘͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅ

Despite his best efforts and the dangerous amount of booze he consumed, even once he was a sleep all he could hear was that demented screech.

Husk fought in several wars, witnessed first hand what Alastor did to many of his victims and saw more tragedies than the world had to offer.

Yet, that damn scream.

Ȟ̶̛̝̻͉̘̖͉̳̣̖̦̏e̶̳̱͔̽̌͑̐̄͊̈̈́͐͜͠͠ļ̸͔͔̮̤̾͆̓̈́͜͝p̶̨̢̡̹̞̲̞̬̩͍̯̌ ̷̡͚̘̰̻͎̖͎͕͔̲̙̞͒̑͂͒̌̂̇͌̕͠͝m̶̨̛̭͕̺͔̲͕̝̬̳͛̓͗̅̄̒̋̌̂̄͘͘͜͝ͅͅe̵̦̿̍͆̊͆͗͛̚

It was a scream of pure agony, a sound that conveyed pain, sorrow and grief. It made her entire body shake in fear and the feeling of dread spread through his chest.

He wished it would end. He wished it would all stop yet even now all he can think of is that rotten corpse staring at him and even now he can its voice.

P̶̡̢̡̨̧̨̻̦̝͖̼͇̞̣͎͎̠̘͓̟̖̼̗̭̥̼̟̯͍̗̙̪̦͇͔͕̖͓̖̰̮͚̥̮̯̗͓̦̺̺̮̈́̋̆͌̅̌̆̏͐̊̓̾͋̄̇̂̒̾̋͂͋̾͒͐̋͌̋͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅL̵̢̛͍͍̣̘̪̳̣͖̬̩̰̞̤̘̯̩̤̜̮͇̝͖̳͎̪͔̙͙̟͎̘͙͍̥̭̗̾̆̈́͐͋̐̇̏̃̈́̇̿͊̎͠͝ͅȨ̸̛̛̟̺̻̤͕͙͚͈͛͌͊̄̔̔̊̄̄͐̈́͊̄͛͗͛̀́̽̍͂͛̽̃͒̓̆̾̾̒̚̚͠͝͠͠Ḁ̴̢͙̮̦̮͍̻̦͓͎̜̰̤͐͜S̷̨̧̨̡̧̧̛̭͈̭̗͕̺͔͙͓͔͇̲̞̘̠͎͓̹̻̘̬̙͉̥͍̹̯̬̣̹̮̟̥̰̫̝̝̺͙̫̯͑̅̇͋̓̏͒̊̔̽̒̐̌͊̇̄̄͝͠ͅȨ̸̡̡̧̙̬͙̩̜͖̟̤̬̺̰͙͚͎͓͖̜̝̠͖̘͖̦͎͔̙̽̽͌̇̎̅̾̃̂̍͂̐͂́͂͂́̐̏̓̚͘̚͘͜͝͝͠ ̴̧̧̧̺̗̪̠͇̠̙͕̣̞͔̟̺̬̮̼͚͎̥̣̼̫̹͕̘͖͒̓̔̉͌̍̈́̓̅͑͆̀͗̅̉̿̕͜͠͠L̵̡̡̨̧̡̛͉̣̻̦͈̫͖̥̞̜̯͇̘͎͍̼͔̱̗̱̻̯̗̻̟͓̜̫̠͕̲̞̰̹͖̦͙̬̦͈͙͍̬͍͈̭͔̜̽̎̃̽̌̃̈́̉̊̎͗̓̀͆̒͂̑͌̋̌̈̊̂̚͘͘͜͠͠͝E̷̢̡̧̢͕̦̥̠̠̝̭̰̤̟̜̜̞̣̞̘̼̜̱̣̹̥͉̮̣̘̾̔̓̔̈́͂̆̉̂̒̄̔̓̊͆̀͐̈̏̐̉̋̑̚̚̕͘͜͝͝ͅT̶̨̧̛̫͓̲̟̯͕̺͎̰̜̮̞͎̱͈̹̺̱̠͔͙̱̱̯͚̜̻̜̳̳͉͓̗̫͖͙̥͔̙͍̂̑͗̊̑̅̿̑̄̓̓̍̋̆͌̆̿̆̑̍̈͆̉̽̃́͊͛͐̂̾̾͌̚̚͘͜͝͝͠ ̴̡̧̧̛̫̺̪̖̖̣̦̣̮͖̙̹̯̱̯̳͔̫̳̝̝̟̭̠͍͚͎͚̲̠͔̟̰̫̮̫̙͍͇̼̆̓̂̒̀̈̅̄̇̓͋͗̈́̏̒̍͐́̏̌̇̉̈́̈̄̄͊̆̉͋͑͑̂͐̅͒̀̑̉͂̓͐̍̽͊̐̿̆͑̑͒̚̕͜͠͝͝͝ͅM̷̢̛̞͍͙̝̞̹͎̟̥̟̝̙͈͚̪̺̪̦̣͓̱͓͙̠̝͖͍̔̄͆͌͌̒̾̈́̈́̏̉̃̾͂̌͆̂͆͑̍̌̃̒̾̀͛͌͐̽͋́̑̔͛̎̄̈̏̐͑̾̂̀̎̋̈́̆̾̊̓̓͑̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͝͝͝͠ͅȨ̸̢̨̢̢̢̡̜̱̭̻̫̳͔̖͙̱͇̞̣̗̘̘̣̭̜̫̭̖͉͔̝͖͇͙̫͍̗̤͍͖̠͙̺̼͕͓͔̗͚͇̬̫̣͒̐̾̊͑̊̏̽͐̓̈́͌̂̆̎͋̀͘ͅ ̶̨̢͍͈̭͙̩̱͈͔͙̠̬̜͚̜̏̚͜ͅƠ̶̧̧̡̡̡̧̢̨͖͚͓͓͔͙͇̮̟̲̮̺̰̜̱̖̱̦̯̪͎̠̼̝͇͖͉̜̪̰̩͓̲͕̜̘͉̞̦̺̻̭̖̙̎̃̇͐͗̊̋̀͆͛̑̎͗̃̈́͗͐͆͑̓͒̑̋̂̈́́̅̏̾̐̇̐̇͆̆̌̂̄̾̊̎̃̿̋͋͆͆͋͗̓̕͘̕̕͘̕̚͜͝ͅͅŲ̶̢̡̧̦͇̲̙̳̮̯͈̫̜̩̟̯̠͈̖̤͎̯̰̟͍͕̝̯̳̯͇̹͎̹̞̟̪͕̫̣͉̫͈̮̮̜̞͍̦͚̼͓̳̍̊̐̒̄͛̔̾͌̍͆͋̎́̒̈͛̌̄̌̈̂̅̒̌̆̋̔̆͐̿͊̎̌̄͐̕̚̚͘̚͜͝͠͠T̶̛̛͙͖̖̽̉̍̓̽̆̽̔̉̽̔̈́́͌͒̏͒̆̈͌͘̕̚͝!̷̛̛̩͉̤̪̰͉͛̒̓͂̑̆̆̈́̾̎̆̂̃͛̇̿̈̇̓͂͛̈́̏͗̉̂̏̎̑̍̍͊̋̊̃̐͋̾̌̾̔̑̓̂͗͒͒̒͌̏̋̽̾͗͑̀͑̚̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͝͝͝!̷̤̘̹̥̪͔͖̇̾͜͝!̴̡̨̢̡̡̨̛̛̯͚̣̻̗͈͍̟̞̘̱̖͇̰͕̥̯̪̙̟̘̭̰̙̼̬̖̲͍͍̞̞̦̭̝̭̭̻̣̯̰̯͚͔̰͉͖́͌̏͆͒͗̅̑̆̑͆̌͊͐͗̈́̓̓̎̅̋̌͐͌͆̓̇̍̓̀́̓̌̏̈́͗͆̉͑̋͌̽̀̌̃͐̇̉̐̈́̒̊̈́̌̐͂͘̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝

If you ever wanted the question of whether or not a cat would sweat, Husk had the answer. He was drenched in it, unable to open his eyes.

A stabbing, nearly numbing pain was in his head. Hell his skull felt like it might burst open, actually he would prefer it if it did just that.

He couldn't think it was so bad.

He thought he might throw up, for a second he thought it might bring him a second death when suddenly.

All pain was gone.

Any bad feelings vanished, it was as if suddenly he had been whisked away to some place nicer. He felt warm and fuzzy, as if he was tucked into a soft cloud. 

After a few moments, he hesitantly opened his eyes again. The sight he was greeted with was not that of his hotel room, it wasn't even a place in hell.

It was a bright sunny, colorful garden. The grass, bushes and trees, grand and green. Various flowers of different colors, the air smelt pleasantly sweet and everything about the place felt warm and welcoming. 

Husk took a moment, genuinely debating whether it was a dream or perhaps he indeed somehow traveled to the living world. Hell, it actually felt far too unfamiliar to be the land of the living and as far as he remembered sinners couldn't return to the living world.

Well, there were few exceptions to that but very few.

So this had to be a dream. Yet, it felt far too real. As he slowly began to walk around the place, it was all too detailed.

Husk didn't dream often but they were never like this. He didn't know the name of half the flowers or plants in this damn garden, he couldn't recall ever seeing some of them until now. And trust him when he says that Husk only dreams what he knows about it.

The fact he was debating it was also a key factor that it wasn't a dream. Every time that Husk realized he was in a dream, it often ended right then and there, so if this was still going on either this was a lucid dream or not a dream at all.

But if it was a lucid dream then indeed, the place should change right? Become whatever he wanted right? 

He thought of all the places he liked, the casino, a bar full of cheap booze, a local waffle house, anything really.

Yet here he was, still in the same girly garden.

His confusion grew, but before he could continue to speculate, her heard the sound of children's laughter.

It started out small, but grew louder along with the rustling of the bushes and grass.

"Arthur! Wait up!" A young female very British voice called out.

Husk turned finding the source.

It was two children, one was a blonde headed, blue eyed boy, probably no older than eight maybe nine. The other was a girl, with long brunette hair, lots of freckles and wide blue eyes, older than the small boy at least twelve maybe thirteen.

Something familiar about the girl, yet something he couldn't immediately identify.

"Go away Morgana!" The boy huffed carrying an equally thick British accent, as he continued to walk off, "You don't wanna see me anymore."

"Says who?" the girl singed as she proceeded to walk in front of him able to block him off with her lanky and bigger frame, "What's wrong Arthurie?"

"Stop calling me that!" he huffed, pouting a bit, "Mother and father said you was going away! That you were gettin' married!"

Husk frowned, married? The girl didn't look old enough to start high school and they were talking about marriage already? 

"All that's all a bunch of cocket!" Morgana laughed, "Even I were to get married I would never leave."

Arthur tilted his head, "Never?"

She giggled, "Never."

"You promise?" he asked a bit more suspiciously.

"I promise on you, our family crest and the king himself!" she said leaning down and hugging him, "If I left who would I have to play with, annoy, and have my breakfast rolls stolen from?"

"Leet gooo!" he whined wiggling in the girls grasp.

"Nah ah! I'm not letting go until you're convinced I won't leave." Morgan laughed.

"Morgana!" Arthur whined, as he squirmed attempting to escape.

"Fine, fine, fine," she laughed letting out of the boy, a grin still wide on her face. Her blue eyes reflecting her brother as she looked down at him.

Those blue reflective eyes....

Husk froze.

It couldn't be.

He looked again, closely this time. There were differences sure, but if you were to compare the two side by side there were way too many similarities.

That pale skin, freckles across her cheeks and long eyelashes. Her skin was real flesh, she was much younger, but she still looked so much like Ciara.

Was this.....her memory?

Husk didn't get a chance to question it more before Morgana spoke up again.

"Now, let's get back inside! Sure mothers already looking for us," she said running off with Arthur following shortly after.

As they ran off the world around him seemed to whiter away as he it, all vanishing until it went white.

Husk eyes opened, he immediately sat up and looked around, frowning a bit.

He was back at his room in the hotel, everything was the same. Booze bottles on the floor, messy bed, everything looked good.

So, that should have answered his question about it being a dream? No. That didn't seem even remotely fake or made up. It felt like a memory, but one that clearly wasn't his.

He thought back to Ciara, going over every single action and thing he knew about her. Which honestly, wasn't a lot.

Ciara wore black, she read depressing books, and well by all accounts felt modern.

Her use of slang, knowledge of the modern world and generally just the vibe she gave off all felt like someone who died fairly recently. He figured that she at least kicked the bucket in this decade, though he could be wrong.

Several demons did bother to keep up with modern trends and what nots, some more than others.

Who he saw there, while that had been no real indication of what time period it was with the way they were dressed and the way those kids spoke it felt like it was probably a few centuries ago at least.

It made the idea of that girl being Ciara all the more unlikely, besides why was he being shown these memories? Of all the people in this time hotel that had far more experience with redemption, magic and more of a connection with the doll than him so......why was he seeing this?

Was there even a reason? Was he just going insane?

Who knows? Al didn't see or hear anything in that freaky tunnel even though he should have, was he just hallucinating? Nah, it felt way too real.

Which, granted that's what most loonies say but........he let out a long sigh.

Maybe he should just grab some more booze from the bar and forget about all of this. In fact, he'll do just that.

Husk crawled out of his bed and stumbled out of his room, slumped over as he walked down the empty hallway.

As he looked around he tensed a bit, after finding that secret tunnel or whatever the fuck you wanna call it the place felt...sinister. 

It wasn't just because of whatever he found or ran into down there, though that definitely played a big part of it, But the idea of there being some weird secret entrances, the possibility of someone lurking down underneath your feet or somewhere outta sight were they could just jump out at ya at any moment.

He didn't like it one fucking bit.

Speaking of as he was walking down the stairs, a huge set of stairs popped up and a dark hole was revealed.

Thankfully Husk moved out of the way and before he could give much of a reaction, a familiar face popped out.

"Hi Husk!!"

Husk blinked, the frowned, "Niffy??"

The cyclops climbed out, dusting herself off, her grin never faltering, "What cha doing up so late? Need me to fix ya something?"

Husk took a deep breath, before looking down at the girl, "Kid, what the hell are you doing?"

"Mister Alastor found some tunnels underneath the hotel and wanted me to check them out!" she giggled, "Boy there are A LOT of them! I got lost like ten times! Not to mention there are soooo many roses! Like I don't think most gardens have that many!"

Husk frowned, "Wait...Al asked you to check them out?"

Nifftys happy nod told him all he needed to know.

That motherfuckin-

Husk has that type time of reaction when he dropped in and he sends NIFFTY to check it out!?!?

Did the guy really have no care for any of his workers!?

He took a deep breath, "Do Charlie and Vaggie know about this?"

"Nope! Al told me to keep it a secret for now!" She giggled.

He gritted his teeth, just when he thought he couldn't get more annoyed with him.

Well if Alastor won't tell the princess about what's going on in her hotel, then Husk will.

Whatever rotten corpse thing was down there was mad news, and he didn't want anyone to witness it, best to bring it to the attention of the people who could actually do something about it.

Suddenly Niffty spoke again, "You still haven't answered my question."

"Huh? Oh, uh...." he paused unsure of what to say so he technically told the truth, "Had a nightmare, was gonna get some booze to knock myself back out."

"Husker..." Niffty said disapprovingly, crossing her arms, "That's not healthy! Let me fix ya some warm milk, that'll help!"

"I- i'm not a god damn kid! I don't need milk to fall asleep!" He snapped though didn't actually hate the idea.

Warm milk did sound nice, especially if he added some rum in it,

"Don't wanna hear it! You've drunk far too much for today any way!" Niffty huffed and before Husk could further protest, the tiny girl proceeded to walk behind him and pick the much taller feline up.

"What the-!? Put me the fuck down!!" Husk hissed attempting to escape the smaller girls grip to no avail.

"No complaining! To the kitchen!" Niffty called out as she proceeded to carry him down the stairs.

However unknowing to the two, as soon as they were out of sight the passageway proceeded to close by itself.

A few black petals escaping from the cracks at it closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like being mean fo Husk I swear, this is all just for plot purposes. I actually love cat boi


	12. Chapter XI: Comfort

Not many would call Ciara kind.

Just as many wouldn't call her attentive, sympathetic or even emotional.

While others would be offended, even a little hurt at these statements Ciara had long sense stopped caring about the words of others.

Especially when they were all correct.

Ciara knew that as much as a small part of her desired to be the person that could make someone's day, to give a piece of comfort to a trouble mind or even just manage to truly connect with someone in any way, she had long accepted the fact that it was impossible.

Charlie could insist all she wanted that sinners could redeem and change, and what the fuck ever however a vase can only be broken so many times to the point you couldn't repair it anymore. 

A child could only break a glass doll so many times before they weren't able to play with it anymore.

Though, that being said, simply because there was no hope for her didn't mean that there wasn't hope for the rest of hell.

And in a sense, it was the perfect place for it.

Now Ciara grew up with the belief that there was no hell but she knew the usual Christian belief depicted it as eternal suffering for the damned.

Though no one could decide what would result in you going to hell, if you could get out, how many circles there were and what those represented, along with several other things.

Yet it wasn't really eternal nor was constant suffering, sinners could easily escape via angel spear through the head. Though maybe constant suffering was debatable but no one was screaming in pain for 24/7.

In fact, there were no rules, laws, or many things stopping sinners from sinning. It might as well be a paradise for sinners rather than a punishment.

However, as she and many other sinners noticed, no one was really happy.

With exceptions here or there, everyone was just doing the same shit now just with no risk of death or jail time. And in the end they were doing the same thing they were doing when they were alive.

Waiting to die.

Ciara's father taught her something very important when she was young, which was that life only has meaning because it ends. That the only reason we do anything in life is because one day we might not be able to do it any more.

So in a sense a place where existence was eternal was laughable because what would you do? Just be bored forever.

Eternal happiness would be stupid, outright laughable even, because the only reason you can happy is because you can be sad so to be forever happy would be the same as feeling nothing.

Eternal suffering was also stupid because it was the other extreme. You can only suffer because of the possibility of happiness so to take that away along with the idea of it ever ending, then again you would just get use to the pain and end up feeling nothing.

Perhaps in a way it made sense for hell to just be a second life only more sucky, was the best case for all of humanity.

Getting back on topic though,

Now Ciara despite her all her faults, she wasn't completely apathetic.

She was the first to admit that she rarely felt anything anymore, even negative emotions felt fleeting but it wasn't as though she was completely numb to the world around her.

Ciara could understand someone's suffering and she understood the need to help someone when they were suffering, but after so many times.....

She became scared of making things worse.

Any help she offered either escalated the situation or even resulted in the lost of several of her friends. 

She didn't want to hurt people anymore, she didn't want to mess up again. 

Losing someone wasn't even an option, the idea of ever getting close and messing up again, hell she didn't know what she would do.

So better to not have anyone to get close too.

All of this in mind, this makes her future action seem almost contradicting.

Ciara was up late, wasn't able to sleep good and as she walked down the hallways of the mostly empty hotel, she heard something.

Crying.

She should have been wise and simply left but in a mix of curiosity and concern she found the source.

Someone's door had been left open and despite knowing better, she walked in.

It was a very pink room, actually quite messy. Things thrown across the room, broken glass, along with other things that seemed to be in bad shape.

Ciara continued with caution, not out of concern for herself but for who she had found being the source of the crying.

Angel Dust.

He was curled up in a ball, shaking and sobbing, not even nothing the small doll enter the room.

Eventually, after a bit, Ciara spoke up, her tone softer than it had ever been "Angel?"

The spider tensed, jolting up to look at the girl, hard to tell what emotions he was expressing. Something akin to panic and anger but frantically he covered his face with his hands wiping away his tears.

"Fuck shortie, ya walked in on me faking my fake cry. Really makes the men come running don't ya know," he said his voice wavering, showing his face again, a forced smile and almost a glaring down at her, "Don't know where they taught ya manners but ya suppose to knock before entering. Ya can't just be as imposing as your giant fake tits ya know?"

"Sorry, I can't make mine deflate in water." Ciara snapped back, more of a knee jerk reaction than anything. Quickly she changed her tone, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing slut!" He snapped, "Why don't you be a good goth bitch and slit your fucking wrist so I can have some peace and quiet!"

Angel was angry, confused, hurt and honestly truth be told he had said a lot worse to other people to get out of situations.

Yet, here was the thing that always seemed to come up with the hotel.

Angel was a jerk, he knew this. He hurt people, screwed them over (in more ways than one), and pissed them off.

It was something he was use to. People getting mad, from his father, to his boss and to his friends, people got mad with him. They did terrible things to get revenge.

Honestly, the hotel changed that.

Vaggie got mad but did or said anything too hurtful. Always leaving him unsure of how to respond, Charlie was the opposite problem. She reminded him a lot of his mom in a way. Never mad, or even that upset. Just....disappointed.

Seeing her saddened face whenever he did something....it sucked.

Let's leave it at that.

Ciara however always seemed made of stone almost, rarely did the bitch react to anything. Reminded him of those British soldiers in that regardless of how hard you tried never laughed or even flinched at anything.

Ciara was like this to him. Insult her, throw shit at her, etc, she would barely blink at all of it.

Maybe give some snark or a quick insult but rarely anything extreme.

He expected no reaction, just like like always but instead.

Ciara looked out right distraught. Her eyes having widened and her brown furrowed as if he stabbed her in the chest.

Slowly she looked away, crossing her arms still visibly upset as she turned around and began to walk away.

Now that, honestly she might had well as punched him in the gut as he felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him.

He felt like trash, pure trash. If he could make the nearly emotionless doll to act like that then-

Fuck, he was an idiot.

"Wait." Angel said calling out to her.

The doll stopped, visibly taking a deep breath before looking back over to him, her expression as blank as usual.

It felt....different now. Those reflexive dead eyes looking at him, as if they were a cry for help.

Though honestly he had no idea what to do now. Angel always got defensive, even outright aggressive, whenever he was emotional. He did and said a fair lot worse things than what he did to Ciara.

Yet, this was the first time he had been immediately aware and immediately having to deal with a little outburst.

He didn't know what to say. Sorry maybe? But then she want an explanation and he didn't think he could give it to her.

The silence lingered on, neither saying until finally Ciara sighed.

Knowing she was about to do something that she would personally regret.

She walked over, sitting beside him, "Ya wanna know something?" She asked bluntly.

Angel froze, unsure of what's going on, but slowly he nodded.

"I had been a 'good goth bitch' as you put it," she said raising up her forearms showing them to Angel.

He squinted but quickly realized what she was referring to.

It was subtle but look close enough and on that jet white porcelain skin you could see a messy sliver line, that went straight from her wrist nearly to the middle of her arm.

His eyes widened as he realizes those were death markings.

"Shit toots- I-"

"Don't worry." She said calmly lowering her arms, "I've heard far more insensitive things. Ya know when I was a teenager I'd use to think people that killed themselves were pussies, believe that? Man, I was a little shit back then. Guess not much has changed though huh?"

Angel paused looking away, visibly distressed.

Finally he said something, "Why are you bothering with me?"

She sighed again, "Because everytime I think I lose a conscious, it suddenly bites me in the ass." She rolled her eyes before being more serious, "Truth is, before my 'accident' I had little tantrums like these. Throwing shit, crying, destroying what I could. Getting angry at everything, even yourself cause you just need something to blame. But then once you're done being angry nothing changes. Then you realize you're all alone, hurt, with nothing but your scars to remind you of what happened. Then you feel nothing for a bit, you're numb and you just wanna stay that way, be numb to the experience, the pain, just be able to lay down and forget about it all."

She paused for a long time, sighing again.

"What I'm trying to say is, I get it. And I don't know how to comfort you and I'm not the person that's gonna be there for you and say everything is gonna be fine. I know you don't need my pity or sympathy, you don't need someone to say 'poor you' when you're just trying to survive. However, if you need someone to talk to, or just listen, maybe ask a favor or two, then I'm here." She said slowly, "I can't do much. But I will help. Don't worry about me telling anyone, I'm not a stitch. Even if you did something bad, trust me when I say, I have no right to judge.....okay?"

Angel looked at her, a mixed expression of shock and disbelief on his face. He was touched but had no idea how to express it. Finally, he just nodded.

"Now..." Ciara said softly, "You want to talk or do you want me to leave?"

Angel honestly didn't know.

Ciara opened up, not a lot but she still opened up. Could he return the favor? Not many people knew about his issues, hell he didn't want to burden anyone with knowing his fucked up life story.

Yet, at the moment there was no one and he felt like he was being eaten alive from the inside at the moment.

Without saying anything he stood up, "Ya know I'm a whore right?" He asked, not waiting for a response as he paced around the room.

"I know it! Everyone knows it! It ain't perfect but I don't hate the job! Yet- everyone needs a break right? Everyone needs to set limits..." he said crossing his arms, "I try that- but my boss-"

He looked to Ciara who had stood up herself, patiently looking up at him.

"Go on..." she said, her voice calm, gentle.

"I just- he needs his money! I get it- but no one can fuck twenty four hours a day to earn the amount of case he wants! Then I don't do it-" he began to shake unable to get his words out, tears threatening to fall again.

Ciara gently touched his leg, making him look down at her.

"Hey," she said softly, "It's okay. You don't have to say it."

Suddenly he collapsed onto his knees in front of the doll, still being taller than her, as he sobbed into his hands.

"Would you like a hug?" Ciara asked softly, knowing better than to not touch someone without asking first.

The spider gave a small nod, unable to speak through his tears.

Gently Ciara leaned over, wrapping her arms around him, gently stroking his hair as he sobbed into her shoulder.

She patted his back, "Go ahead, it's okay to cry." She said softly.

Angel didn't say anything for much longer, just simply returning the hug. Continuing to cry, and cry and cry,

Until he couldn't.

Eventually he pulled away, wiping away his tears, looking down at the doll.

It felt different now. Very different. He didn't know the girl that long, hell barley knew that much about her yet she offered him more comfort than most friends or family had.

She had been kind, calm, she didn't force him to open up nor did she attempt to force a positivity message down his throat. She listened, and let him express it.

In fact she even opened herself up a bit. Not a lot but progress was progress.

It seems there was to this short doll than sass and bad jokes, but he had no idea what this made their relationship now.

Friends? Maybe- he guesses he considered her a friend but something told him that she wouldn't return the sentiment.

"Now..." Ciara started off, "Let me ask something, have you been getting any sleep recently?"

"Uh, not really......been workin' my ass off for the pass few days. Not much time for sleep." He admitted.

"Well then, first off, you need to get some rest," she informed softly, "Trust me emotional turmoil and no energy do not work well. A good nights rest helps plenty."

Angel let out a bitter laugh, "Unless you got drugs on ya fake tits, I ain't getting any sleep."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't have any drugs, but I do have some magic and a good knowledge of lullaby's."

"A lullaby? I don't think that will work," he said walking away.

"Maybe, but it doesn't hurt to try." Ciara said with a shrug.

Angel laughed again but sat down on his bed, nevertheless, "Fine, knock me out doll."

Ciara smiled just a bit, soon walking closer, beginning to sing.

"Guten Abend, gut' Nacht

Mit Rosen bedacht

Mit Näglein besteckt"

Slowly, Angel felt himself lay back. Instantly he was put more at ease than he ever would. 

"Schlüpf unter die Deck'

Morgen früh, wenn Gott will"

His eyelids felt heavy, all of his senses were at easy. There even seemed to be a sweet smell in the air, he felt safe. He felt.....calm.

"Wirst du wieder geweckt

Morgen früh, wenn Gott will

Wirst du wieder geweckt"

Angels eyes were closed, his breathing had deepened and his entire body was relaxed. Drifting off into a deep sleep.

Ciara simply grabbed the blanket and draped it across Angel, just glad to see him be able to rest.

Was it weird to say he reminded him a lot of her in a way? Well, when she was younger that was.

And the way he described his boss......also felt too familiar.

She knew who Val was and she had never been a fan of him, she was in no way close to him but she could be quite convincing when it came to strangers.

Let's see if she could wager out a deal.............


	13. Chapter XII: Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still writing my motivation and home life just being a mess, but infrequent update is better than no update right?

The early morning came and everyone seemed to be doing their usual routine.

Well, mostly.

There was one problem.

"Hey Vaggie?" Charlie asked approaching the moth at the front desk. "Have you seen Ciara?"

Vaggie looked up from her paperwork shaking her head, "Not since yesterday hun."

"Ya think she's okay?" Charlie asked visibly concerned, "I mean, I know we don't have a strict work schedule but that's all she cared about since she arrived."

Vaggie stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Relax, Ciara can handle herself."

It wasn't quite a statement that Vaggie agreed with. Ciara had shown great magic abilities but also showed the lacked any care for her own well-being. If something did happen to Ciara, Vaggie doubted the doll would care that much.

Honestly it worried Vaggie a bit. Someone being so apathetic.

"Besides the girl has been doing good, I'm sure she can afford to slack off for today." Vaggie said returning to the desk.

"I guess your right." Charlie admitted, relaxing some, though not completely.

Though she was trying her best to accept Ciara as a friend or at least attempt to gain Ciara as a friend, she understood the doll was unpredictable.

Everything from her thoughts, motivations and feelings were nearly completely unknown. You never knew what she would say or do, always keeping you on your toes.

Similar to Alastor in a way.

Suddenly a loud groan was heard as Husk walked into the lobby, looking rough. "You ladies talk too damm loud for this early in the morning."

Vaggie rolled her eyes, "Hungover again?"

"What? Me? Nooooo." Husk said sarcastically.

Charlie chuckled, "Ya know Husker maybe you'd like mornings more if you didn't drink yourself silly every night." 

It was more of a teasing statement, Charlie knew you couldn't force people to change but obviously in a redemption hotel you had to attempt to get people on the right track. Yet, this was hell so a gentle nudge didn't often do much.

It was a balancing act and a pick your battles type scenario.

Charlie had to accept that at the moment the hotel was going nowhere so there current efforts were just attempting to get things up and running, not to be completely perfect.

She also needed to realize what situations required to be gentle pried open and what ones needed to be smashed opened with a sledgehammer. An addict doesn't recover in one day after all and bad habits don't just stop because you want them to. However clearly when someone has stopped trying you need to stop holding their hand through every step and just shove them up the stairs or let them fall down.

In this case Charlie was less strict, so far Husk was harmless. He drank and gambled a lot but that was it. 

Concerning and sinful, but he kept quiet about it and never caused anyone harm. So Charlie usually stuck to just urging him away from it.

But, call her crazy, she thinks it's working little by little. Husk was drinking slightly less every day, wasn't much but hey ya gotta start somewhere.

"Yeah but it's more convenient than drinking in the morning, ya gotta think about practically princess. And trust me hangover me is better than me drunk first thing in the morning." He joked stretching out a bit, turning to a more serious subject. "Alastor tell ya about the crazy shit at the bar?" He asked bluntly.

"Did you and Angel get drunk together again?" Vaggie asked flipping through paperwork, Charlie attempting to hold back a chuckle.

"Sorry to break it to ya but it wasn't just some crazy drunk shenanigans this time." Husk sighed, obviously taking their answer as a no.

For as smart as Alastor could be sometimes, his need for entertainment or his general warped logic could lead him to make some very dumb decisions at times.

"You see-"

"There you are Husker!" Alastor exclaimed, seeming to pop out of nowhere and deliver a firm slap on Husks back. "I was just meaning to talk with you! Come along now!"

Alastor said dragging the grumpy cat away by the wrist as he hissed and grumbled, attempting to pull away.

Vaggie frowned looking to Charlie, "Should we be concerned?"

Charlie hummed before shrugging, "It's probably nothing."

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Husk nearly growled as the two deemed what Alastor considered alone.

"I could ask you the same question," Alastor retorted smugly.

"I'm not the one that sent Niffty down into those fuckjng death traps!" Husk snapped, "It was low even for you, what the hell would you have done if she got hurt!?"

"Awfully protective there.." Alastor said idly, "Niffty is stronger than she looks, besides I checked those tunnels and nothing was in there."

Husk frowned, "What?"

"Indeed, I went down there myself and there was nothing but dead ends and roses." Alastor explained, "There is certainly some strange magic in there don't get me wrong but I didn't sense anything active per say. The tunnels just seemed to be a maze, and Niffty has a good knack for navigating much more than I, so I figured I send her down there and report to me if she found anything."

Husk stood there in silence for a food moment trying to process and understand what he just heard.

And he came up with two scenarios.

One is that Alastor was bullshiting him, lieing to make him calm down so he could continue his sick game of entertainment. Frankly very likely considering Alastor was, well, Alastor. But on the other hand if there was in fact a dangerous creepy ghoul down there that could harm someone, Alastor wouldn't send Niffty down there....right?

It was always hard to tell with Alastor, for as long as Husk knew the guy he was very smart but he also made some very stupid decisions due to either his weird moral philosophy, lack of social awareness or wanting to see shit go down for his entertainment.

Another possibility that whatever was down there only revealed itself to Husk and didn't want to be known by anyone else.

Which if that was the case, why?

Why him?

Husk had never been anything special in terms of power, status or even money. He didn't even have that interesting of a character, he was just some old man that liked to gamble and drink, why was he wrapped up in all of this magic and tunnel business?

Could he not get a break even in his God damn after life? Talk about beating a dead horse! Or well- a dead cat? Eh whatever. 

Frankly neither gave much of an answer.

"Okay, but why aren't we telling Charlie and Vaggie?" He asked, "If there's nothing down there they at least deserve to know about the maze underneath the hotel."

"I'm sure Charlie already knows, this was her father's building before it was a hotel." Alastor remarked, "And if she doesn't the girls will find out quickly."

Husk let out a groan, "You're such an ass.." he mumbled.

"Hm, you forget who I am all of a sudden Husker?" Alastor asked with a chuckled, "Either way an order is an order, you won't tell a word of this to Vaggie and Charlie eh?"

Husk rolled his eyes, "Fine."

It was a clear lie. 

The moment he had a chance he was going to tell the girls about it and Alastor could eat shit for all he cared. He was not about to deal with that fucking monstrosity down there, and would much rather have any punishment that Alastor dished out for defying him.

"Anywho? Have you seen Ciara?" Alastor asked, changing the subject. "I haven't seen her all morning, odd for the doll."

Husk rolled his eyes, "Don't know and definitely don't care." He said beginning to walk off, "I need to get the bar ready for the day, hopefully before Angel wakes up."

"Good luck with that." Alastor called out to him with a laugh.

Angel had never slept so well in his afterlife.

Whatever dollface did sure did the trick, as when he woke up he was completely rested. 

He had gotten so use to little to no sleep and waking up feeling like shit yet, that to wake up feeling nice, well he wasn't sure how to describe it really. Just felt good.

As he rose, up stretching out he reached for his phone, checking the time.

He slept a lot later than he expected, it was late morning almost noon in fact and he had a shit ton of notifications.

To be expected really, even when you got a break hell was quick to immediately reminded you that you were, in fact, in hell.

Yet, still having just woken up and in a bit of a daze, he opened his phone expecting the usual messages but in all honesty nothing could prepare him for the long list of messaged Val sent him.

He frowned reading them all and trying to make sense of them, the first message was asking if Angel had sent a girl over as a potential worker then the rest were just....nonsensical.

Randoms lines of letters and numbers, occasionally just a single word or even just random emojis. 

Angel assumed he either feel asleep on his phone or kept accidentally hitting it during sex. Both of switch had happened in the past.

But then the last two messages were what really got him.

One message was demanding to know if Angel planned 'this' and another one was a simple, 'You're out of your contract' 

Angel was flabbergasted in every sense of the word.

Valentino would rather lose his left leg than ever his up Angels soul, after all Angel was his most profitable pornstar and prostitute. Angel has legions of fans, his own merchandise and his shows always sold out, to lose Angel Dust would mean a serious decline business and nothing meant more to Valentino than business. 

Then all the previous messages.

A girl over as a potential worker?

Suddenly it clicked.

Ciara.

No. 

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.

She wouldn't- she couldn't have. Could she?

Ciara was insane and had some serious balls but she couldn't have just worked Angel his way out of his contract. 

The only people cable of breaking a demons contract was royalty or other overlords, so Ciara couldn't have done it by force.

Did she talk Val out of it?

His stomach turned at another possibility popping in his head.

Did she make a deal with him? That had far too many dark implications, Valentino had little to no morals and Ciara could be subjected to all sorts of horrors at this very moment.

Immediately he stood up, hazardly getting dressed as he rushed out of his rooms and downstairs, looking everywhere he could for the doll demon.

Out of breath he stumbled into the hotels bar, he looked around greeted with Husk and Niffty seated at the bar, giving the spider an odd look.

"Where the hell is Ciara?!" He asked in an almost demanding tone.

"Haven't seen her." Husk said, both confused and worried about Angels frantic nature. It was was rare to see him in such a state.

Niffty offered a shrug as well, "Is something the matter Mister Angel?"

"I need to find her." He said simply beginning to walk off, immediately running into Charlie.

"Oh, excuse me," Charlie exclaimed, backing up from Angel, "Didn't see you there." She clarified as she straightened out some papers she was holding, "Actually, have you seen Ciara? I need to drop off some paper work to her."

Angel looked down at her, almost frowning, "You don't know where she is either?"

Charlie shook her head, "Nope. Haven't seen her all day actually, think she might have decided to take the day off which isn't a big deal but I would have- where are you going?" She asked as Angel proceeded to walk off.

Angel ignored the princesses concerns, rushing back up the stairs and making a beeline towards Ciara's room. He didn't even bother to knock, immediately rushing in.

Frantically he looked around, "Ciara!?" He yelled out, even opening the bathroom door only to find it empty as well.

"God dammit!" Angel yelled out frustratedly, he would have called her but hell if he had her phone number. He was both worried and freaked out by the girls sudden absence especially after those text from Val.

His eyes wandered to the bedroom window looking out a long sigh.

What the hell had Ciara done?


End file.
